Run Away
by trytocreate
Summary: Terselamatkan dari kecelakaan, Kyuhyun diadopsi oleh seorang lelaki paruh baya. Dan ternyata, kebusukan laki-laki itu terhadapnya terungkap, dan membuat Kyuhyun melarikan diri dari rumah itu. TEUKHAEKYU/ Brothership/ CHAP 7 UP!
1. Chapter 1

"Wonnie-hyung! Kyunnie mau beli itu juga~!"

"Kyunnie sudah beli banyak. Appa dan eomma sudah menunggu kita diluar loh. Ayo! Nanti kita ditinggal!"

"Jinjja? Padahal Kyunnie mau~"

"Nanti kalau sudah kembali ke rumah, hyung belikan arraseo?"

"Jinjja? Yay! Ayo hyung! Kita kembali ke mobil!"

Siwon segera membayar belanjaannya dan Kyuhyun, tak lupa dengan belanjaan titipan dari eomma dan appa-nya. Ia segera menggandeng dongsaeng kecil satu-satunya itu yang masih berusia 6 tahun, menuju pada mobil yang sedang terparkir di pinggir jalan.

Kyuhyun dengan semangat mendorong pintu kaca minimarket, dan menarik tangan Siwon agar hyung-nya itu lebih cepat berjalan. Kalau saja Siwon tak menahan tangan dongsaengnya, sudah dipastikan Kyuhyun akan berlari-larian.

"Eomma! Appa! Kyunnie- Eh? Wonnie-hyung! Kenapa mobilnya jalan? Eomma dan appa mau meninggalkan kita ya?"

Siwon yang sedari tadi berjalan sambil melihat tingkah menggemaskan namun terkadang menyebalkan dongsaengnya itu, segera mendongak, melihat mobil berisikan orangtuanya yang sedari tadi terparkir di dekat pembatas jalan tengah melaju menuruni jalanan yang curam dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dibilang lambat sama sekali.

Siwon terbelalak. Belanjaan yang sedari tadi tergantung di tangan kirinya terjatuh. Ia dengan segera menggendong adik kecilnya di punggung, lalu berlari secepat yang ia bisa mengejar mobil yang sedari tadi tak kunjung berhenti bergerak. Meskipun tak ada mobil lain, tetap saja mereka sedang berada di dekat puncak gunung. Dan itu berarti, jika mobil itu tak kunjung berhenti atau sekedar berbelok, akan jatuh dari tebing.

"Eomma! Appa! Hentikan mobilnya!"

Kyuhyun yang berada dalam gendongan Siwon, diam saja. Ia hanya bisa berharap hyung-nya tak jatuh saat berlarian seperti ini.

"Eomma! Appa!"

Seakan tuli, atau memang tak terdengar, mobil itu tetap tak juga melambatkan kelajuannya. Siwon yakin sekali, kedua kaca mobil itu terbuka, dan masih menampilkan appa dan eommanya yang...

Tertidur?

Gila! Tidak mungkin tertidur! Ini aneh!

"Eomma! Appa! Hentikan! Kumohon hentikkan! Di depan ada- AWASSSSS!"

BUM

DUAR

"TIDAKKKK!"

Siwon langsung jatuh terduduk dan menangis, begitu ia sampai di pinggir jalan pembatas yang kini sudah patah. Kyuhyun sendiri, langsung turun dari gendongan Siwon, menusuk-nusukkan pipi hyung-nya.

"Wonnie-hyung kenapa menangis? Kok barang-barang yang dibeli Kyunnie ditinggal? Eomma dan appa kenapa menabrak jalan dan turun ke bawah? Nanti dikejar polisi loh, soalnya eomma dan appa merusakkan jalanan." celoteh Kyuhyun polos. Siwon segera memeluk dongsaengnya erat dan menangis di pundak dongsaengnya. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Hyung kenapa sih? Kok tiba-tiba menangis begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih tidak mengerti dengan keadaan. Siwon yang masih terisak, berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Haruskah ia memberitahukan adiknya? Tapi jika tidak tau, bukankah itu memberi harapan palsu kepada Kyuhyun?

"Eomma... hiks... appa... kita tidak akan bisa bertemu mereka hiks lagi Kyunnie-ah. Mereka hiks meninggalkan kita selamanya..."

Mata Kyuhyun mengerjap lucu mendengar pernyataan Siwon. Ia masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Eomma dan appa meninggalkan kita sebentar kan hyung?"

"Mereka hiks meninggalkan kita hiks selamanya, Kyunnie-ah."

"Selamanya? Berarti Kyunnie tidak bisa bermain dengan eomma appa lagi? Tidak bisa jalan-jalan bersama eomma appa lagi?"

Siwon mengangguk, membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya mengerti. Matanya berkaca-kaca, menandakan ia akan menangis saat itu juga. Sebagai seorang anak kecil, meskipun tak mengerti apa-apa, namun ia masih mengerti bagaimana perasaan ditinggalkan orang terdekatnya.

"Huweeee~ eomma! Appa! Hiks. Kyunnie masih mau main dengan eomma dan appaaaa! Hiks. Mengapa eomma dan appa hiks jalan-jalan tidak mengajak Kyunnie dan Wonnie-hyung? Hiks. Huwaaaaaaa~"

Hati Siwon semakin terasa sakit, begitu melihat adiknya juga ikut menangis. Ia menangis semakin kencang, bahkan mereka lebih terdengar seperti sedang tanding suara.

Di tengah kepurukan itu, seorang lelaki paruh baya datang menghampiri mereka yang tengah menangis. Ia menepuk pucuk kepala kakak-beradik itu, membuat mereka menengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Lelaki paruh baya itu memasang wajah khawatir, dan mengusap air mata mereka.

"Kalian kenapa? Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

Sebagai anak kecil, mereka yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya dapat menjawab pertanyaan namja itu. Masih terisak, Siwon menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Lelaki paruh baya itu berlari keatas, mengambil belanjaan Siwon yang masih tertinggal, lalu kembali lagi dan memberikannya kepada Siwon.

"Kalian ingin tinggal bersamaku?"

Siwon yang tidak mengerti apa-apa selain cara untuk bertahan hidup, mengangguk. Otomatis, Kyuhyun juga ikut bersamanya.

"Ayo naik ke mobil, ke rumah baru kalian."

Tanpa menyadari seringaian yang disembunyikan oleh namja itu.

.

.

.

.

**Run Away**

Author: **CLA**

Rated: **T**

Genre: **Brothership, Family, Tragedy, etc**

Disclaimer: **Seluruh cast disini milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri**

Cast: **Some of Super Junior 13+2 member. Possible for another cast.**

Warning:

**OOC, EYD, Typos, etc**

.

.

**Terinspirasi dari: 'Family ?' by 'lyELF'**

.

.

.

**Oh iya, bakal ada KyuSica nyempil diawal**

.

.

.

.

__4 tahun kemudian__

"Appa! Kyunnie tidur ya! Selamat malam!"

"Hm"

Hanya itu jawaban yang diberikan oleh sang appa setiap Kyuhyun mengucapkan apapun, sejak kematian istrinya setahun yang lalu. Istrinya, yang berarti adalah eomma Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris dan menutup pintunya perlahan, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dan menatap benda-benda _glow in the dark_ yang tertempel di langit-langit kamarnya dan Siwon, hyung-nya.

Senyum Kyuhyun, akhirnya memudar. Wajahnya mengguratkan akan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam. Selain eommanya baru-nya yang sudah meninggal setahun lalu, ia juga tak bisa melupakan kehilangan hyung-nya 2 tahun lalu, yang katanya memilih untuk bersekolah di luar negeri.

TIN TIIIINNNN

Suara klakson mobil terdengar sampai ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar kearah jendela, lalu kembali melihat benda-benda _glow in the dark_ yang menempel di kamarnya.

'_Paling-paling hanya Jung ahjumma dan keluarganya.'_ pikir Kyuhyun. Bukan jadi hal yang baru jika keluarga Jung ataupun keluarga Park hampir setiap bulannya datang ke rumah ini dan menginap entah untuk hal tidak penting apa. Mengingat keluarga Park baru mengunjungi rumah ini seminggu lalu, sudah pasti yang sekarang adalah keluarga Jung. Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan hal itu. Ia kembali berkutat dengan ingatan-ingatannya yang tak pernah bisa ia lepaskan dan selalu membebaninya belakangan ini.

"_Eomma! Wonnie-hyung kemana? Kok dia tidak pulang-pulang sih? Sudah lewat satu bulan!"_

_Wanita paruh baya itu mengusap lembut rambut Kyuhyun. "Dia... dia tidak akan kembali Kyunnie-ah." jawabnya, dengan nada suara bergetar, dan juga senyuman yang gagal dibuat-buat. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dalam pangkuan eommanya. Meskipun ia baru berumur 8 tahun, ia tidak sebodoh itu. Ia tau ada yang aneh dengan eomma-nya._

"_Kenapa tidak kembali?" tanyanya lagi. Eommanya hanya lebih memilih terdiam dan mengelus lembut rambutnya._

"_Ia lebih memilih hidup di luar negeri dan tidak akan kembali ke sini." jawab sang appa dengan jelas. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan, matanya memanas sekarang. Tinggal menunggu air matanya untuk mengalir dan membasahi pipinya saja._

"_Wae? Wonnie-hyung tidak ingin bertemu Kyunnie lagi kah?"_

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia segera menyandarkan dirinya di tembok, tak berniat untuk bangun membukakan pintu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Kyunnie-ah!"

"Siapa?"

"Aish! Masa kau tidak mengenal suaraku sih? Ini aku! Jessica!"

"Masuk! Jangan lupa untuk menutup dan mengunci pintunya."

KRIEEETTT

Sesosok yeoja yang lebih tua satu tahun dengan Kyuhyun, memasuki kamar lalu menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Ia lalu berjalan, ke kasur Kyuhyun, dan mendudukkan diri disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Hei. Mau kuberitahu sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam saja, tak berniat menjawab. Ia masih menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Hei! Jawab aku! Kau jahat!"

"Kau yang jahat! Kenapa baru datang sekarang? Kenapa kau tidak ikut dengan keluargamu sebelumnya?" protes Kyuhyun tak terima. Jessica menempeleng kepala Kyuhyun dan tertawa.

"Oh, jadi hanya karena itu? Dasar bocah." ledeknya. Kyuhyun menggembungkan bibirnya kesal.

"Hei! Sadar diri kau hanya berbeda setahun daripada aku, noona!" protes Kyuhyun.

"Ah, sudahlah. Jangan membuatku lupa apa yang akan kubicarakan. Jadi- hmm... apa ya tadi? Aku lupa. Oh iya! Sini, aku akan membicarakannya dengan suara yang sangat kecil. Tajamkan pendengaranmu!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu semakin merapatkan dirinya dengan Jessica. Ia kesampingkan helaian rambut yang menutupi pendengarannya, agar dapat mendengar suara Jessica lebih jelas.

"Jangan sampai appa-mu tau. Ini pesan dari eomma-mu seminggu sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Dia-"

"Tunggu! Kau bilang dia mengakhiri hidupnya? Jadi bukan karena kecelakaan?" sela Kyuhyun. Jessica merengut kesal karena omongannya disela seenaknya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu! Eomma-mu bunuh diri! Ia tidak kuat lagi dengan sikap appa-mu! Karena itu, ia menyampaikan semua ini kepada eomma-ku dan eomma-ku memintaku untuk menyampaikannya kepadamu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-ngangguk tanda ia mengerti, lalu melakukan isyarat seakan ia mengunci bibirnya sendiri.

"Jadi..."

"_Aku tidak menyangka tinggal setahun lagi kita akan kembali kebanjiran uang. Aku tak menyangka pekerjaan ini begitu mengasikkan. Tinggal memungut anak, lalu menjualnya kepada ilmuwan-ilmuwan itu dan BANG! Uang pun mengalir deras melalui rekening!"_

_Nyonya Kim menatap suaminya tidak suka. Ia tidak suka dengan semuanya. Sejak suaminya ikut mencoba kedalam dunia pebisnis gelap, manusia itu sudah mulai gila. Gila harta. Tak punya hati._

"_Kalau kau mau melakukan itu lagi, jual saja dirimu kepada mereka maka uang akan lebih banyak yang mengalir dalam dompetmu!" katanya sinis dan begitu frontal. Kali ini, tuan Kim yang menatapnya tidak suka. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat yeoja di depannya adalah istrinya, pasti sudah ia lempar dengan vas bunga._

"_Diam kau! Berbicara sembarangan saja! Lagipula, mereka membutuhkan anak kecil berusia 10 tahun! Bukankah kesempatan yang begitu baik untuk menghasilkan uang?"_

"_Kau yang diam Kim Kibum! Tidak punya hati! Belum cukup kau menjual Siwon dan membiarkannya terbunuh hah?!" balas nyonya Kim tak terima. Ini bukan masalah ia yang dibentak oleh suaminya. Ini masalah nyawa. Ini masalah perasaan. Apalagi mengingat fakta bahwa ia tak bisa memiliki seorang anak pun, membuatnya semakin mencintai Kyuhyun dan Siwon._

"_Kau yang tidak punya hati! Seharusnya kau senang denganku! Aku sudah mati-matian merencanakan semuanya dari awal! Kalau tidak untuk apa aku membunuh orangtua kandung mereka dan merusak rem mobil mereka?! Hargailah sedikit usahaku dasar manusia tak berperasaan!"_

_Telinga dan nyonya Kim semakin panas mendengarnya. Disertai dengan lelehan air mata, ia berseru._

"_Lebih baik aku mati! Dasar manusia tidak punya hati! Mulai hari ini aku akan tidur bersama Kyuhyun saja!"_

"_Oh, silahkan. Mungkin itu semua malah membuat rencanaku semakin lancar. HAHAHAHA."_

Kyuhyun membatu begitu mendengar keseluruhan cerita Jessica. Bahkan ia tidak yakin, apa yang diceritakan Jessica adalah benar. Ini gila! Bagaimana mungkin hyung-nya... hyung-nya... tidak mungkin sudah tiada kan?

"K-kau pasti bercanda..."

"Untuk apa aku bercanda kalau sampai tidak ingin terdengar oleh appa-mu itu?" balas Jessica, masih mengutak-ngatik ponsel barunya. Iseng, ia menoleh dan...

"Eh?"

Ternyata Kyuhyun sudah menangis. Jessica yang panik, langsung mengusap air mata Kyuhyun dan memeluknya.

"Hush... jangan nangis. Kau kan namja. Besok aku akan mengajakmu ke rumah warga yang pernah melihat Siwon-hyun arraseo? Kalau matamu bengkak nanti ketahuan ahjussi loh." bisiknya. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Jessica dan menghapus air matanya kasar, lalu mengangguk.

"Nah gitu dong. Ah iya. Seingatku, satu bulan lagi kau tepat berumur 10 tahun. Kumohon Kyu, tinggalkan rumah ini. Aku tidak mau kau bernasib sama dengan hyung-mu. Ahjumma dan orangtuamu juga pasti tidak menginginkan itu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-ngangguk. Ia juga tidak bodoh. Mendengar cerita itu, tentu saja ia akan kabur secepat yang ia bisa. Tapi...

"Kalau appa memang orang yang seperti itu... bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya khawatir. Jessica tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku dan keluargaku akan kabur ke Amerika. Selain kau, tidak ada yang tau. Itu rahasia oke?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, membuat Jessica merasa puas melihatnya.

"Kapan?"

"Eh?"

"Kapan kalian berangkat?"

"Lusa jam 7 malam. Saat itu juga, pastikan kalau kau sudah kabur oke? Mungkin ini akan sedikit sulit, tapi kumohon secepat mungkin cari cara untuk kabur."

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk.

"Karena itu, malam ini terakhir kalinya aku melihatmu. Mungkin. Setidaknya, bolehkah aku tidur disampingmu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tentu! Aku akan sangat merindukanmu noona!"

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu _evil_!"

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja berumur 10 tahun dengan sebuah ransel besar yang digendongnya di punggung berjalan lemah tak tentu. Ia ingin sekali meminta setidaknya sedikit makanan. Ah tidak. Menemukan tempat untuk duduk saja mungkin sudah baik.

"Hei anak kecil! Jangan duduk di tangga orang seenaknya! Pergi! Kau mengganggu jalan!"

Seperti itulah respon yang ia dapat setiap ia kelelahan dan duduk di tangga pertokoan orang-orang. Demi Tuhan, dia benar-benar sudah lelah.

Mungkin kesalahan terbesar untuk kabur adalah membawa pakaian dan mainan ketimbang uang. Apalagi ia hanya makan sepotong roti tadi pagi. Dan sekarang? Langit bahkan sudah berwarna jingga kegelapan.

'_Ah! Gang! Mungkin aku bisa istirahat sebentar.'_ pikirnya.

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, ia berlari kecil dan mencari tempat terbersih di dalam gang tersebut. Ia duduk bersandar dan memeluk ransel-nya, sebagai penumpu kepalanya untuk tidur.

'_Tertidur sebentar mungkin tidak apa-apa.'_

Tak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya, ia tertidur dengan tidak nyamannya disana. Persetan dengan bagaimana hidupnya nanti, yang penting sekarang ia ingin tidur. Rencana akan melakukan apa ia nantinya mungkin bisa diurus saat ia bangun tidur nanti.

~Run Away~

DUK

"Ernghhhh"

DUK

"Bangun bocah!"

Kyuhyun, segera membuka matanya begitu mendengar adanya suara yang tak pernah ia dengar. Ia mengucek matanya, menguap, lalu mengusap paha kanannya yang baru saja ditendang.

Eh tunggu

Ditendang?

Kesadaran Kyuhyun langsung kembali sepenuhnya, mengingat ia ditendang. Ia mendongak, dan mendapati dua orang namja menatap dengan sangar nan sombong dirinya. Entah mengapa, Kyuhyun merasa ia sedang tidak aman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bocah? Pergi! Ini wilayah kami!" ucap salah satu dari namja itu, dengan tatapan dan nada suara yang tak bisa dibilang ramah. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan seperti mencari sesuatu, lalu berpikir sebentar.

"Hei! Setahuku jalan itu milik bersama. Lagipula, sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda tempat ini milik kalian." protes Kyuhyun jujur, membuat mereka geram. Namja yang berwajah lebih sangar itu, menarik Kyuhyun, memaksanya untuk berdiri, menyebabkan jatuhnya tas berisikan barang-barang entah apa itu milik Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi ia pangku.

"Hei bocah! Diam kau! Jangan sok tahu! Cepat angkat kakimu dari sini!"

Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak bersalah, menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Kupastikan kau akan terbaring di rumah sakit selamanya kawan kecil." jawabnya, menyeringai. Oke, disaat seperti ini, Kyuhyun dipastikan mengkeret.

"Bagaimana? _Stay here, or-_"

BLETAK

"ARGH! Ya! Siapa yang berani memukul kepalaku huh?! Yunho-hyung! Kau ya?!" pekik namja itu kesakitan. Refleks, Kyuhyun pun terlepas dan segera memungut tasnya yang jatuh.

Yunho, namja yang menendang-nendang Kyuhyun tadi, menggeleng cepat, lalu menunjuk-nunjuk belakang namja itu dengan takut-takut. Namja itu menoleh dan mendapati 2 orang namja yang sedang menenteng plastik belanjaan, dan tak lupa juga, yang lebih tinggi sedang memegang tongkat baseball dengan angkuhnya.

"_Or what_, Kris sayang?"

Namja yang dipanggil Kris itu, memundurkan langkahnya, menyamai letak dimana Yunho berada. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, namja yang lebih kecil itu menarik Kyuhyun ke sisi-nya untuk berlindung.

"Sudah merasa menjadi preman sejati ya hmm? Mau coba tanding denganku dulu? Aku belum sempat menguji tongkat baseball ini tadi." ujar namja itu, yang sebenarnya adalah tantangan bagi setiap orang yang mendengarnya. Kris dan Yunho, menggeleng cepat. Mereka segera membungkuk berkali-kali, lalu bersiap untuk lari.

"Mi-mianhae ketua! Maafkan kami!"

Namja yang membawa tongkat baseball itu, Leeteuk, geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kedua preman jadi-jadian yang sedang lari terbirit-birit itu. Ia menghela nafas, lalu menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Baguslah. Kau mau ikut di rumahku? Sepertinya kau kabur." tawar Leeteuk, menunjuk ke tas yang digendong Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, lalu mengangguk ragu.

"Baiklah, kita bicarakan semuanya di rumahku." ucap Leeteuk, "Hae! Sini plastiknya! Kau bantu saja bocah itu untuk membawa tasnya!"

"Ne~ siap hyung!" ucap namja yang lebih kecil itu, Donghae, lalu memberikan plastik belanjaan kepada Leeteuk, dan segera mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Eumm... aku Lee Donghae. Barangmu... biar kubawakan?" tawar Donghae dengan nada yang aneh. Jujur, namja ini agak ragu untuk berkomunikasi dengan Kyuhyun, mengingat ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu.

"Ti-tidak usah. Biar kubawa sendiri saja." tolak Kyuhyun halus.

"T-tapi kau sepertinya kelelahan."

"Tidak usah."

"Biar kubantu."

"Tidak usah."

"Biar kubantu."

"Tidak u-"

BRUKKKK

Kyuhyun pingsan, setelah sebelumnya merasakan rasa sakit yang sudah tidak kuat ia tahan. Donghae yang kaget, refleks merentangkan tangannya sebelum Kyuhyun terjatuh dan mencium aspal. Untung saja Donghae berada dihadapan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Yah... Hyung, dia pingsan." lapor Donghae. Leeteuk yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi, geleng-geleng kepala, lalu memberikan plastik belanjaan kembali kepada Donghae.

"Biar kugendong dia. Kau bawa plastik belanjaan, tongkat baseball, dan tasnya, tak masalah kan? Kalau keberatan, biar kubantu." ucap Leeteuk. Donghae menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Aniya! Aku tidak keberatan kok hyung! Nih kuangkat! Hap!" pamer Donghae, mengangkat seluruh barang, membuktikan kalau ia sanggup. Leeteuk yang sudah menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya dan berdiri, melihat Donghae sambil tertawa kecil. Lihat saja sampai kapan bocah itu akan bertahan.

"Hae! Terlalu banyak bawaan nanti kau bisa pendek loh!" canda Leeteuk. Donghae mendadak panik, lalu menatap Leeteuk, memelas. Leeteuk terkekeh, lalu menggerak-gerakkan telapak tangannya yang terbebas, meskipun terasa berat karena lengannya digunakan untuk menggendong Kyuhyun.

Donghae segera memberikan Leeteuk belanjaan yang menurutnya paling ringan. Leeteuk menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Hyung kan sudah membawa yang berat. Sekali-kali aku bawa banyak tidak apa-apalah." ucap Donghae dengan cengiran lebarnya. Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo pulang!"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Author's Territory:**

Huwaaaaa~

Apa ini? *lirik atas*

Jujur sih, CLA gak tau mau buat judulnya apa, jadi gitu deh u,u

Dan jangan heran kalau di FF ini ada beberapa kemiripan dengan FF-nya lyELF-ssi ya^^

See U~


	2. Chapter 2

"Kyunnie-ah! Gwaenchanayo?"

Dengan tubuh yang sangat jelas terlihat gemetar, Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya dan menggelengkannya cepat. Ia lalu mengusap-ngusap mata beserta butiran air yang menggenanginya dengan kasar.

"Aigoo! Lututmu berdarah Kyunnie-ah!"

Kyuhyun enggan memberikan komentar. Ia masih mencoba menetralisir rasa sakitnya dengan menggigit bibirnya sekuat yang ia bisa.

Siwon yang saat itu masih berusia 9 tahun, mengusap-ngusap pipi Kyuhyun, menghilangkan bekas jejak air matanya yang sudah agak mengering. Ia lalu menggendong adik kesayangannya itu, dan segera membawanya ke rumah tuan Kim, appa baru-nya.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu begitu Kyu, nanti berdarah. Nanti kalau makan biskuit sakit loh." ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, namun melepaskan gigitan pada bibirnya. Mulutnya terbuka, hendak mengeluarkan suara.

"T-tapi nanti Kyunnie tambah nangis~ hiks. Aduh, tuh kan! Air mata jelek berhenti!" protesnya pada diri sendiri. Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan terkekeh kecil.

"Kan hyung sudah bilang! Tidak mungkin kau bisa tidak menangis! Sama hal kecil begini saja kau menangis apalagi sama masalah besar?" ledek Siwon. Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Tapi Kyunnie sudah bertekad untuk tidak mena- ADUH! ADUH! ADUH! Sakit hyung~ hiks hyung jahat!" katanya, begitu Siwon iseng menekan pergelangan kakinya.

"Ternyata kakinya juga terkilir. Nanti kita lapor ke appa saja. Biar dia membantu pengobatan kita."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan memeluk erat leher Siwon. Ia tidak setuju.

"Eomma saja. Kyunnie takut appa. Sangat takut. Kyunnie rasa ada yang berbeda sama appa." terang Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau-mu." balas Siwon, meski tak bisa dipungkiri ia merasa keheranan dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun barusan. Tapi ya sudahlah. Namanya juga anak kecil. Ada saja yang diucapkan.

"Janji sama hyung ya. Kalau nangis, jangan ditahan. Nanti hyung sedih loh."

"Nde~!"

.

.

.

.

**Run Away**

Author: **CLA**

Rated: **T**

Genre: **Brothership, Family, Tragedy, etc**

Disclaimer: **Seluruh cast disini milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri**

Cast: **Some of Super Junior 13+2 member. Possible for another cast.**

Warning:

**OOC, EYD, Typos, etc**

**I change some of their sure-name.**

.

.

**Terinspirasi dari: 'Family ?' by 'lyELF'**

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan membiasakan diri dengan penerangan yang begitu menyilaukan. Setitik air mata lolos dari pelupuk mata-nya. Ia menggumamkan nama Siwon, hyung-nya, lalu melihat ke sekeliling kamar.

"Dimana ini?"

Ia mendudukkan diri dan bersandar pada tembok di sampingnya. Ia menghapus air matanya kasar.

"Kenapa a- Oh iya aku pingsan tadi." ucapnya dengan nada datar, mengingat-ngingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia pingsan.

"Wonnie-hyung..." gumamnya lirih. Ia menggigit bibirnya, menahan isak tangis yang siap menyembur kapan saja. Ia tak peduli dengan janji yang dibuatnya bersama Siwon dulu, toh Siwon sudah tidak ada disini.

"Hei, kau sudah ba- TEUKKIE HYUNGGGG! DIA BANGUN! DIA NANGIS! AAAAHHH! Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Aku tidak membuatnya nangis, aku tidak membuatnya nangis!" sugesti Donghae pada dirinya sendiri yang baru memasuki kamar, panik. Makanan yang ia bawa, ia taruh di meja, lalu setelahnya ia bolak-balik antara pintu kamar dengan ranjang layaknya orang stres. Kehebohan Donghae tak ayal membuat Kyuhyun yang menangis menjadi terhibur. Lucu, menurutnya.

"Eh? Kau tertawa? Melihatku?" tunjuk Donghae pada dirinya sendiri, begitu ia tak sengaja melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba senyum-senyum sendiri di sela tangisnya.

"Aku lucu ya?" tanya Donghae lagi, pada dirinya sendiri. Leeteuk yang baru datang, diam saja di sisi pintu. Ia ingin melihat, bagaimana cara Donghae menghibur Kyuhyun, berhubung namja kelewat _childish_ itu tidak pernah menghibur orang yang lebih muda darinya. Lagipula, itu juga merupakan hiburan gratis bagi Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun mulai tertawa, begitu melihat Donghae yang mati-matian ingin membuatnya terhibur tapi malah jadi garing, meski namja berwajah polos itu tak mengerti alasan Kyuhyun menangis.

"Bwahaha. Ihihi~ Aduh hihihi perutku! Aduh ahahahihi~"

Donghae langusng menghentikkan aksi menghibur Kyuhyunnya, begitu mendengar tawa melengking khas Leeteuk yang mampu membuat orang tertawa sekaligus merinding. Ia segera menghampiri hyung-nya itu, dan memeluknya manja dengan riang.

"Hyung! Aku berhasil membuatnya tertawa loh! Aku hebat kan?" puji Donghae pada dirinya sendiri dengan riangnya. Tawa Leeteuk berganti dengan senyuman lembut. Dielusnya kepala Donghae penuh kasih sayang.

Melihat betapa akrabnya Donghae dengan hyung-nya, Kyuhyun jadi teringat dengan masa kecilnya beberapa tahun silam bersama Siwon.

"Iya, Hae hebat! Tapi lihat!" tunjuk Leeteuk, kearah Kyuhyun yang matanya mulai bergelinang air mata lagi. "Dia murung lagi tuh!" lanjutnya. Donghae yang panik, menaiki kasur dan mulai memeluk erat, seakan ingin menenangkannya.

"Se... sakh..."

Entah Donghae terlalu bolot atau apa, ia tetap tak bergeming. Leeteuk yang melihat betapa kasihannya Kyuhyun sekarang, geleng-geleng kepala lalu menarik Donghae menjauh. Kyuhyun bernapas lega.

"Maafkan dongsaengku ini. orangnya memang seperti ini." ucap Leeteuk mengambil makanan Kyuhyun yang terletak di meja, lalu menyendokkannya kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap sesendok bubur itu dan Leeteuk bergantian.

"Tidak ada racunnya, tenang saja." canda Leeteuk, "Aku tidak tau kau suka atau tidak. Mungkin bburnya kurang enak, tapi lebih baik daripada mati keracunan karena masakan Donghae."

Mendengar perkataan Leeteuk barusan membuat Kyuhyun menjadi ragu untuk memakannya. Merasa tidak enak, ia akhirnya memilih untuk memakan bubur itu.

"Enak." ucapnya. Leeteuk tersenyum lega.

"Kalau begitu habiskan saja."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap, lalu mengambil mangkuk yang dipegang Leeteuk.

"Biar aku makan sendiri saja." ucapnya, Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Kau darimana?" tanya Donghae penasaran, "Kok bisa ketemu sama 2 preman jejadian itu sih?" lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikkan acara makannya. Baru saja ia lupa asal-usulnya saking semangatnya makan, tiba-tiba diingatkan kembali.

"Eum... aku... lupa nama daerah tempat tinggalku. Tapi yang jelas aku tidak mau kembali ke rumah!" jawabnya sedikit jujur. Tentu saja Kyuhyun mengingat alamat rumahnya!

"Kenapa? Orangtua-mu pasti khawatir." kali ini Leeteuk angkat suara, meski ia heran bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun melupakan dari tempat apa ia datang. Ia yakin, Kyuhyun tidak amnesia.

Mengingat orangtua, Kyuhyun teringat dengan apa yang dikatakan Jessica. Mungkin tidak memberitahukan kepada 2 orang asing –yang sepertinya baik- di hadapannya lebih baik.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak mau saja. Aku rasa itu tidak terlalu penting." ucap Kyuhyun. Leeteuk dan Donghae terdiam, membuat suasana menjadi _awkward_.

"Kau mau tinggal disini untuk sementara?" tawar Leeteuk, begitu Kyuhyun kembali menyuapkan bubur itu ke mulutnya.

"Kalau kalian tidak keberatan sih... Tidak apa-apa." jawab Kyuhyun, sambil meniup-niup bubur itu.

"Tenti saja kami tidak keberatan! Kau boleh tinggal disini kok! Dan itu berarti kita adalah keluarga sekarang!" seru Donghae, "Hei! Kita sepertinya belum berkenalan! Kan aneh kalau keluarga tidak saling kenal!" lanjutnya. Leeteuk mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku Lee Donghae! 12 tahun! Itu hyungku, Lee Jungsoo, 15 tahun! Biasanya di panggil Leeteuk." terang Donghae.

"Aku biasanya dipanggil Teukkie-hyung. Kau juga boleh memanggilku begitu. Siapa namamu?"

"Ki- Choi Kyuhyun. Namaku Choi Kyuhyun. 10 tahun."

"Jinjja?! Kau lebih muda dariku? Yay! Itu berarti aku hyung-mu? Yay! Aku akhirnya punya dongsaeng! Woohoo!" seru Donghae girang.

"Oh iya!"

Donghae tiba-tiba menjentikkan jarinya, membuat Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk menoleh.

"Aku lupa sesuatu! Aku turun dulu ya!"

Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tepat setelah Kyuhyun menghabiskan makanannya, Donghae kembali membawa sesuatu. Sesuatu berwarna putih dan... Berbulu.

"Namanya Bada! Ini anjing kecil kesayanganku! Ucapkan salam kepada Kyuhyun!" suruh Donghae.

GUK!

Wajah Kyuhyun kemudian memucat begitu Donghae menurunkan Bada. Anjing kecil itu mulai berjalan di atas gundukan selimut, yang diyakini adalah kaki Kyuhyun. Tak jarang anjing kecil itu terguling kesamping karena terpeleset. Kyuhyun meremas selimutnya.

"H-h-halo..." sapa Kyuhyun takut-takut.

"Tidak usah takut, Kyu! Dia jinak kok! Coba elus kepalanya!" suruh Donghae. Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah. Dielusnya kepala Bada, membuat anjing kecil itu terduduk manis di atas tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun bisa meyakinkan kalau anjing kecil itu jinak.

Ya, jinak. Namun kata 'jinak' itu menghilang ketika sikut Kyuhyun tidak sengaja menyenggol tubuh anjing itu keras, membuat anjing itu nyaris terguling dan terjatuh dari kasur. Kyuhyun menatap Bada panik, Bada menatap Kyuhyun garang.

GRRRRR

GUK!

KRAUK

"AAAAAHHHH! Jangan! Sakit!" jerit Kyuhyun, begitu Bada menggigitnya. Leeteuk segera menggendong anjing itu menjauh, sementara Donghae menatap mata Kyuhyun yang berkaca-kaca sambil menyengir dan mengaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ehm... Tapi kalau digituin sih, sudah pasti dia marah."

"Huwaaaaaa! Kyu takut anjing!"

~Run Away~

"Teukkie-hyung~ Donghae-hyung jahat! Masa dia deketin Bada ke aku terus? Kyu kan takut!" rengek Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak tahan lagi atas tingkah Donghae. Leeteuk menatap Donghae menuntut penjelasan. Donghae menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Iiiiiihhh! Aku kan Cuma mau ngebuat Kyu akrab sama Bada! Bada kan baik!" bela Donghae.

"Tapi dia pernah menggigitku! Kyu nggak mau!"

"Tapi Bada lucu! Baik lagi! Waktu itu kan salahmu bikin dia marah!"

Leeteuk geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku kedua bocah di hadapannya ini. Ia menggendong Bada yang sedari tadi digendong Donghae, membuat Kyuhyun mundur. Leeteuk kemudian duduk di sofa ruang tamu, dan mengelus lembut anjing kecil itu.

"Kyu, Hae, sini" panggil Leeteuk, menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sofa. Donghae langsung duduk dengan bersemangat, sementara Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Mendekatkannya kepada Bada? Bukankah itu seperti bunuh diri?

"Ayo Kyu, sini! Bada baik loh!" bujuk Leeteuk, sambil mengangkat-ngangkat Bada. Kyuhyun tetap pada pendiriannya.

Pada akhirnya Donghae turun tangan. Ia kembali dan menyeret Kyuhyun, hingga akhirnya mereka duduk di sofa bersama Leeteuk.

"Kok kayak musuhan gitu sih? Deketan sini!" perintah Donghae, melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk menjauhinya dengan jarak lebih dari 2 jengkal tangan. Kyuhyun menurut.

"Coba elus!" suruh Leeteuk.

"Nanti dia gigit."

"Coba dulu. Nanti kalau dia gigit, hyung marahin arraseo?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu mendekatkan tangannya ke anak anjing itu. Namun. Ia segera menariknya kembali begitu Bada mulai mengendus tangannya.

"Nanti dia gigit~" rengek Kyuhyun. Donghae memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Kalau begitu terus, nanti aku beneran suruh Bada gigit nih!" ancamnya. Kyuhyun mengkeret takut.

Setelah perjuangan selama setengah jam melawan seekor anjing kecil, akhirnya Kyuhyun sanggup mengelus Bada. Bahkan dia mulai menyukai anjing kecil itu.

"Tuh kan Kyu! Apa kubilang! Bada itu baik!" ucap Donghae, namun tak ada yang mendengar, apalagi menyahut. Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kyu! Dengar nggak sih?! Hoiiiii Kyuuuu!" panggil Donghae, begitu merasa di abaikan.

"Teukkie-hyung~" panggilnya manja pada Leeteuk, berniat merengek. Namun ia urungkan begitu Leeteuk juga sepertinya sibuk dengan Bada.

"Huh! Ya sudah! Aku mau ke kamar saja!" gerutu Donghae, sambil menhentak-hentakkan kakinya memasuki kamar.

BLAM

Pintu kamar Donghae pun tertutup, menyisakan Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk yang mati-matian menahan tawa dengan pundak gemetar.

"Puahahaa! Hae-hyung lucu! Aku bahkan sempat berpikir kalau aku sebenarnya hyung-nya!" ucap Kyuhyun senang. Leeteuk juga senyum-senyum sendiri. 2 minggu tinggal bersama Kyuhyun, membuatnya tau kalau bocah itu sangat usil..

"Hyung mau diisengin juga?" tawar Kyuhyun kepada Leeteuk.

"A-aniya! Tidak usah repot-repot!"

~Run Away~

PLUNG

PLUNG

"YA! Choi Kyuhyun! Jangan lempar batu! Nanti kalau ikanku mati gimana?!" protes Donghae, begitu melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk di pinggiran kolam ikan belakang rumah hanya untuk melempar batu. Kyuhyun menyengir lebar.

"Habis Teukkie-hyung pulangnya lama sih! Lagian Teukkie-hyung ngapain paruh waktu sih? Uangnya banyak begini." protes Kyuhyun.

"Hei, sembarangan protes saja! Teukkie-hyung kan bosan kalau di rumah terus, tidak ada kerjaan!" ucap Donghae, menjitak pelan kepala Kyuhyun. "Lagian rumah ini bukan punya kita." lanjutnya. Kyuhyun mendadak tertarik dengan cerita Donghae.

"Terus punya siapa hyung? Jangan-jangan hyung mencurinya!"

"Enak saja! Kusuruh Bada gigit nih!" ancam Donghae, kesal dikatai.

"E-eh... Kan bercanda hyung~"

Donghae menghela nafas, mengelus Bada yang meminta dimanja dalam pangkuannya, dan mulai bercerita seadanya.

"Aku dan Teukkie-hyung di adopsi Eunjung-halmeoni, yang mudanya adalah seorang aktris. Beliau meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu termakan usia, dan karena kami satu-satunya yang paling disayangi dan dipercayai-nya, maka harta-nya diberikan kepada kami." cerita Donghae sesingkatnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Terbesit sedikit rasa bersalah dalam hatinya, karena sempat bercanda yang aneh-aneh dengan Donghae tadi.

"Ah, kita jalan-jalan ke taman saja yuk! Nanti kalau Teukkie-hyung kira-kira sudah mau pulang, kita balik!" ajak Donghae, menurunkan Bada dari pangkuannya.

"Oke, hyung!" sahut Kyuhyun. Mungkin dengan berjalan-jalan, bisa mengurangi rasa bersalahnya tadi.

GUK!

Kyuhyun menyeringai, begitu menyadari Bada yang ditinggalkan Donghae di pinggir kolam. Ia melirik ke arah Donghae yang sedang berbalik badan, hendak masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Sebuah ide usil muncul di benaknya. Digendongnya Bada, dengan tangan yang dijulurkan, sehingga tepat di bawah Bada adalah kolam ikan.

"Hae hyung~ lepas ya?"

"Lepas apaan? Lep- YA! Kyuhyunie jangan!"

~Run Away~

"Hyung! Pulang yuk!" ajak Kyuhyun, melihat langit yang perlahan semakin menjingga. Perutnya juga sudah berbunyi, menandakan ia lapar. Mungkin karena keasikan memberi makan ikan, Donghae lupa kalau jam segini Leeteuk sudah memasak makanan di rumah.

"Hyung~ Teukkie-hyung pasti sudah pulang dan mencari kita~"

"Iya sebentar."

"Hyung~ Bada kuceburin nih!"

"Eh iya, ayo kita pulang!"

Kyuhyun berjoget ria melihat Donghae yang mengalah, sebelum akhirnya mereka berjalan kembali menuju rumah.

"Beli mobil kek, hyung! Sepeda juga boleh! Masa kita jalan kaki terus?" protes Kyuhyun, yang merasa kakinya pegal. Donghae geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau ini terbiasa hidup serba instan ya huh? Jalan kaki itu sehat tau! Kita bisa membiasakan diri dengan lingkungan!"

"Terserah hyung deh." ucap Kyuhyun, yang bosan mendengar ocehan Donghae.

GUK!

Donghae dan Kyuhyun, menatap Bada penuh tanya. bada kemudian menggerak-gerakkan ekornya senang, lalu kembali menggonggong kecil. Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang penasaran, melihat kearah mana arah pandang Bada.

"Itu bukannya Teukkie-hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun. Donghae mengendikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah, bukannya harusnya sudah sampai di rumah?"

"Hampiri saja!" usul Kyuhyun. Donghae mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Kyuhyun yang berjalan duluan. Setelah yakin itu Leeteuk, mereka memeluk Leeteuk dari kedua sisi. Refleks, Leeteuk kaget.

"Hyung! Kok masih disini?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi. Donghae mengangguk meng-iya-kan.

"Tadi tugas hyung belum selesai. Kok kalian disini?"

"Bosan menunggu hyung." jawab keduanya serempak dengan jujur. Leeteuk mengelus kepala mereka, dan merangkul pundak mereka.

"Kalian pasti belum makan kan? Hari ini kita makan diluar saja!" seru Leeteuk. Kyuhyun dan Donghae menatap Leeteuk dengan mata berbinar.

"Jinjjayo?"

"Tentu saja! Kenapa tidak?"

"Tapi aku membawa Bada, hyung." ucap Donghae lirih, mengingat ia membawa peliharaan. Kan biasanya orang-orang melarang untuk membawa peliharaan.

"Aku tau tempat makan yang memperbolehkan Bada masuk! Kajja! _Let's go_!"

"Terima kasih hyung!"

~Run Away~

Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk yang sedang mengelus surai Donghae dalam diam. Betapa menyenangkannya menjadi Donghae yang sedang tertidur di pangkuan Leeteuk, setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikirannya.

"Kau juga mau Kyu?" tawar Leeteuk, begitu menyadari Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah, begitu Leeteuk tau apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"T-tidak hyung! Tidak usah!" elak Kyuhyun, meski sebenarnya ia juga sangat ingin diperlakukan seperti itu. leeteuk menarik kepala Kyuhyun agar bersandar di pundaknya, lalu mengelus surainya, persis seperti yang ia lakukan pada Donghae.

"Tidak usah malu! Aku tau kok apa yang sedang kau pikirkan! Kelihatan tau!"

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, membiarkan Leeteuk melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Keheningan melanda mereka sesaat. Hanya suara nafas teratur Donghae-lah yang terdengar.

"Hyung." panggil Kyuhyun, memecah keheningan. Leeteuk merespon.

"Donghae-hyung... Apa ia memang seperti itu? Sifatnya lebih kekanakan daripada aku sih hyung. Apalagi sifatnya angin-anginan."

Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum lembut. Pertanyaan yang sangat wajar. Tak hanya Kyuhyun, orang lain pun pasti heran melihat tingkah kekanakan Donghae yang terkadang menggemaskan itu.

"Hae itu... Memaksakan diri tidak mau berubah. Ia bilang, jadi anak kecil itu menyenangkan dan ringan beban. Ia juga ingin diperhatikan oleh orang-orang sekitarnya. Dan ia menarik perhatian mereka dengan sifat kekanakannya itu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, tanda mengerti. "Cari perhatian gitu ya hyung?"

Leeteuk berhenti mengelus surai Donghae dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia bingung mau menjelaskan ke Kyuhyun bagaimana.

"Hmm... Tidak juga sih, tapi mirip-mirip sedikit lah."

"Terus hyung kenapa di bilang ketua pas pertama kali ketemu?" tanya Kyuhyun ingin tau. mumpung Leeteuk sepertinya mau menjawab segala pertanyaan yang menggantung di pikirannya. Bukankah ini kesempatan baik?

"Oh, dulu hyung pendiri kumpulan gangster. Saat itu hyun yang termuda dan masih berumur 12. Mereka tunduk sama hyung, keren kan?" tanya Leeteuk dengan cengiran lebarnya. Kyuhyun balas menyengir.

"Terus, terus, hyung sama Hae-hyung saudara kandung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sangat penasarannya. Leeteuk mengangguk mantap.

"Orangtua kami bercerai dan menitipkan kami ke panti asuhan. Setelah itu kami diadopsi oleh Eunjung-halmeoni." jelasnya. Kyuhyun mencubit pinggang Leeteuk pelan.

"Pelit amat sih hyung. Ceritanya cuma sedikit." gerutunya. Leeteuk terkekeh.

"Oh iya, kau belum tau kan Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk, begitu ia teringat sesuatu.

"Tau apaan?" tanya Kyuhyun balik. Leeteuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Donghae itu anak kembar."

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Author's Territory:**

Eum... chap depannya kayaknya bakal lama. Soalnya nilai CLA rada jelek, jadi udah pasti gak boleh sering-sering main lagi QvQ Mianhae ne?

Ada yang nonton MuBank disini? Kirim anak SJ ke rumahku ya xp

Oh iya, makasih ya buat yang udah review di 'Just Be Yourself'. Love you all~

**lyELF**: hei! Kau muncul xD Diawal udah diterangin loh~ itu si penjual anak~ Hmm... Won... tergantung readers aja deh haha. Takut keramean doang kalau dia masih idup#eh# Udah lanjut! Gomawo reviewnya~^^

**gaemfishy1309**: CLA udah nyebut kata 'ilmuwan' loh~ Sengaja, biar asik ceritanya#eh# Gomawo reviewnya^^

**minnie-minnie-mine**: Siwon... maunya gimana? Hehe. Takut keramean nanti. Kan masih ada kejutan~ Udah lanjut loh~ Gomawo reviewnya xD

**Hikary tsuky**: mian gak bisa kilat u,u Itu Teuk udah dijelasin diatas^^ Gomawo reviewnya~ :D

**hanifElfkyu**: Siwon... entahlah#plak# Annyeong^^ Udah lanjut biarpun ga bisa asap ;D Gomawo reviewnya~^^

**Gyurievil**: makasih^^ Oh ya? Ada judul film yang begini kah? Haha. Gomawo reviewnya^^

**ratnasparkyu**: Siwon terserah readers deh~ CLA cuma takut keramean haha. Udah lanjut nih! Gomawo reviewnya :D

**DesvianaDewi12**: kasian, tapi Kyu idupnya bahagia kan? Haha~ Udah lanjut^^ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**Arum Junnie**: maunya siapa? CLA sih bayanginnya SJ^^ Moga-moga dia masih idup#plak# Gomawo reviewnya xD

**Augesteca**: beneran gak ya? Haha. Tergantung readers deh~ CLA jadi galau sendiri#eh# Gomawo reviewnya~^^

**Blackyuline**: kecepatan yah... di tempat itu udah malem, jarang banget ada yang lewat ._.v Dan semua itu udah diatur sama Kibum *ups* Siwon itu cuma mikir buat adiknya terus hidup~ baik kan?#alesan# Udah lanjut nih! Gomawo reviewnya~~^^

**TM**: i love teukhaekyu too xD #ga nanya# Mian gak bisa kilat, tapi ini udah di apdet^^ Gomawo reviewnya~^^

**casanova indah**: CLA udah lanjut loh^^ meski gak bisa kilat sih QAQ Gomawo reviewnya :D

**cece**: CLA udah lanjut demi readers~ #eaaa# Tapi gak bisa apdet cepet TTvTT Gomawo reviewnya^^

**vietaKyu**: lebih seru lagi kalau semua anak SJ ikut#eh# Udah lanjut nih, Gomawo reviewnya xD

**18thOfMay**: kalo nggak sedih, ffnya gak jadi haha~ Gomawo reviewnya xD

**Okta1004**: belum tentu Siwon meninggal haha. Tergantung readers aja. Udah anjut, tapi gak bisa asap, mian ;A; Gomawo reviewnya~^^

**Hyukkie'sJewels**: kalau ngantuk tidur dulu sono! Ntar baca lagi haha#plak# Gomawo untuk ripiunya~~^^

**AngeLeeteuk**: TeukHae ngelindungin Kyu? Semoga aja deh. Hae kan cengeng, mana bisa#plak# Udah update nih! Gomawo reviewnya :D

**vha chandra**: iya :D annyeong^^ Udah lanjut, Gomawo reviewnya :D

Thanks untuk yang sudah **favorite, follow, review, readers, **dan** visitors**^^

See U~


	3. Chapter 3

"Hyung! Kok wajah mereka sama sih?"

Kyuhyun kecil menunjuk dua anak yang sedikit lebih besar darinya tengah bermain riang diatas pasir. Siwon yang sedang mendorong ayunan untuk Kyuhyun, menolehkan pemandangannya, menyamakan dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lihat.

"Hyung tidak tau. Tapi katanya itu namanya anak kembar. Wajahnya sama, orangtua-nya sama, Cuma sifatnya yang beda. Tapi hyung tidak tau kenapa mereka kembar." jawab Siwon sekenanya. Dia sendiri tidak tau apa-apa. Hanya pernah sekilas mendengar informasinya saja.

"Woah... keren dong hyung! Bisa main sama yang seumuran setiap hari! Kyu mau jadi anak kembar!"

"Tapi kan Kyu sudah punya hyung."

"Tapi Kyu pengen coba jadi anak kembar!"

"Jadi Kyu tidak sayang hyung?" Siwon memasang wajah sedih. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya mengerjapkan matanya polos, lalu sedetik kemudian tertawa lebar.

"Kyu sayang hyung! Kyu senang punya hyung!"

.

.

.

.

**Run Away**

Author: **CLA**

Rated: **T**

Genre: **Brothership, Family, Tragedy, etc**

Disclaimer: **Seluruh cast disini milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri**

Cast: **Some of Super Junior 13+2 member. Possible for another cast.**

Warning:

**OOC, EYD, Typos, etc**

**I change some of their sure-name.**

.

.

**Terinspirasi dari: 'Family ?' by 'lyELF'**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kembar?" ulang Kyuhyun. Leeteuk mengangguk. "Berarti ada 2 Hae-hyung? Menyeramkan." lanjut Kyuhyun bergidik. Leeteuk tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Tenang saja, mereka tidak identik. Yah, walaupun sehati sih." jawab Leeteuk. Kyuhyun mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Berarti Hae-hyung sebenarnya punya dongsaeng?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Leeteuk menggeleng.

"Kembarannya lahir lebih cepat 5 menit."

"Jinjja? Tidak heran juga kalau sifat Hae-hyung begitu." gumam Kyuhyun, mengangguk-ngangguk, memasang pose berpikir ala detektif.

"Aku juga punya hyung. Namanya Choi Siwon. Umurnya kira-kira sama seperti Hae-hyung." cerita Kyuhyun.

"Kira-kira?" tanya Leeteuk. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Terakhir aku bertemu hyung, 2 tahun lalu. Aku tidak tau dia kemana, tapi kudengar-dengar dia..."

"Dia...?"

Kyuhyun sejenak terdiam, menggeleng cepat, lalu tersenyum sedikit memaksa. "Tidak hyung, tidak apa-apa. Yang jelas dia tampan seperti aku!" ucap Kyuhyun narsis. Leeteuk geleng-geleng kepala.

"Eh iya, aku lupa! Tadi katanya Hae-hyung punya kembaran kan? Terus dia kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan rasa keingintahuannya yang begitu besar. Senyum Leeteuk agak memudar, tatapannya beralih menjadi sendu.

"Dia... dia menghilang. Waktu appa dan eomma memutuskan mengirim kami ke panti, dia tidak mau dan malah berlari mengejar mobil eomma yang sudah menjauh sambil menangis. Orang-orang panti mengira dia sudah masuk ke dalam, tapi nyatanya tidak. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak sadar dia pergi waktu itu." cerita Leeteuk. "Aku memang hyung yang gagal." lanjutnya, menyeka setetes air mata yang hampir menuruni pipinya. Kyuhyun jadi merasa sedikit bersalah.

"M-mian hyung. Kyu tidak bermaksud..."

"Gwaenchana Kyu. Justru hyung senang ada yang ingin mendengar cerita hyung."

"Tapi hyung hebat kok! Hyung tidak gagal! Berdoa saja kalau dia sedang hidup bahagia di luar sana!" hibur Kyuhyun. Leeteuk tersenyum dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya penuh sayang.

"Pasti Kyu. Hyung pasti mendoakannya. Hyung yakin dia hidup bahagia di luar sana."

"Nah, itu baru Teukkie-hyung yang kukenal!" puji Kyuhyun, meskipun ia sendiri tak jauh berbeda kondisinya dengan Leeteuk. Diam-diam ia memikirkan nasib Siwon. Bahkan ia menyakinkan diri sendiri kalau Siwon masih hidup.

"Eh iya. Namanya siapa? Hyung belum menyebutkannya sedari tadi." lanjut Kyuhyun. Leeteuk kembali tersenyum lembut.

"Namanya Lee-"

Ucapan Leeteuk terpotong begitu saja, saat Donghae tiba-tiba terbangun, lalu duduk dan mengucek-ngucek matanya. Namja _childish_ itu melihat sekelilingnya, seperti orang kebingungan.

"Jam berapa sekarang hyung?" tanya Donghae. Leeteuk melihat jam dinding lalu menjawab.

"Jam 11 malam."

"Huah... kukira sudah pagi." ucap Donghae cemberut. Tidak tau kalau Kyuhyun lebih cemberut karena ucapan Leeteuk tadi terpotong.

"YA! Hyung kenapa bangun sih? Lagi seru-serunya cerita nih!" protes Kyuhyun.

"Cerita apaan?"

"Sudahlah. Semuanya ayo tidur! Jangan ngobrol lagi!" ucap Leeteuk final, sebelum Kyuhyun dan Donghae perang mulut karena rasa penasaran keduanya. Baru Kyuhyun dan Donghae ingin memprotes, Leeteuk menatap tajam keduanya, membuat mereka terdiam menurut.

"Aku mau tidur sama Teukkie-hyung!" ujar Kyuhyun, begitu melewati kamar Leeteuk.

"Nggak! Aku yang tidur sama Teukkie-hyung!" sahut Donghae tak mau kalah.

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Leeteuk mengusap telinganya yang serasa panas, mendengar pertarungan antara Kyuhyun dan Donghae di malam-malam begini. Ia mendorong keduanya memasuki kamarnya, membuat kedua bocah itu menatapnya bingung.

"Kita tidur bertiga saja." usulnya, membuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Keduanya langsung menghambur ke kasur Leeteuk, namun...

"Aku mau dekat tembok!"

"Ani! Yang lebih tua harus diujung!"

"Nggak! Pokoknya yang di dekat tembok harus Kyu!"

"Bukan! Hae yang harus di ujung!"

Ingin sekali Leeteuk membelah kasurnya menjadi 2, lalu menempelkannya masing-masing dengan tembok. Kedua bocah ini benar-benar...

"Sudahlah, hyung saja yang diujung!" saran Leeteuk, berusaha menengahi.

"Nggak! Hyung harus di tengah!" sahut Donghae dan Kyuhyun berbarengan.

Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

~Run Away~

"Pagi Kyunnie~"

"Pagi jelek~"

Kyuhyun mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih setengah buram akibat bangun tidur. Ia lalu melihat Leeteuk dan Donghae yang tengah terduduk menyantap sarapan di meja makan. Ia lalu turun dan ikut makan di kursi kosong, yang sudah tersedia sarapannya.

"Pagi Teukkie-hyung, pagi hyung amis." sapa-nya balik. Donghae yang sedang meminum susu-nya tersedak. Kyuhyun geleng-geleng kepala dan berdecak.

"Makanya hyung, jangan sok ingin tinggi, susu-nya 2 kali lebih banyak dari kita, minum jadinya buru-buru kan? Tersedak deh." ucap Kyuhyun sok menasehati. Donghae mengelap mulut dan hidungnya yang kemasukan air dengan tissue.

"Enak saja! ini gara-gara kau tau!" elaknya. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu tak peduli, lalu memakan sarapannya.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, mereka masih memakan sarapan dalam keheningan, hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun menutup hidungnya dengan wajah kusut.

"Ihhhh! Bau! Siapa yang kentut nih?"

Leeteuk menahan nafasnya, lalu menunjuk ke sebelah kiri Kyuhyun. Yang ditunjuk cengengesan.

"Hehehe. Piss semua~" ucap Donghae, lalu buru-buru membawa piring, gelas, serta alat makan lain bekasnya ke dapur, menghindari semburan dari hyung dan dongsaengnya.

"Jorok!" ledek Kyuhyun, lalu melempar Donghae dengan taplak meja.

"Dongsaeng kurang ajar!" teriak Donghae, sebelum berlarian berangkat sekolah. Leeteuk geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dia memang agak jorok. Biasanya dia lebih sering lagi kentut pas makan. Pas Kyu datang saja dia mengurangi kebiasaannya sementara." jelas Leeteuk. Kyuhyun geleng-geleng kepala lalu cepat-cepat menghabiskan sarapannya sebelum nafsu makannya benar-benar menghilang.

"Hyung berangkat duluan ya! Kalau mau keluar rumah jangan lupa pintu di kunci." pesan Leeteuk sebelum ia berangkat sekolah.

"Nde, hyung!"

Kyuhyun memang sudah terbiasa ditinggal. Awalnya Leeteuk menawarkan Kyuhyun untuk meneruskan pendidikannya, namun Kyuhyun menolak. Alasannya, dia sudah 2 kali lompat kelas. Lagipula biasanya Kyuhyun _home schooling_.

"Hah... enaknya ngapain ya?" gumamnya. Sejenak ia berpikir, lalu kemudian menjentikkan jarinya.

"Main game saja ah!"

~Run Away~

3 jam berlalu, Kyuhyun guling-gulingan di kasur.

Ia bosan. Tak tau apa lagi yang ingin dilakukannya selain main game dan makan. Gamenya juga sudah tamat semua.

"Hah... mau keluar~" rengeknya entah kepada siapa. Ia benar-benar ingin sekali keluar, tapi...

Malas.

Oh, ayolah! Siapa yang tidak merasa malas, setelah sekian jam menyatu dengan ranjang?

"Ah~~~ Aku malas~~~"

Dengan segenap kekuatan melawan kemalasan, Kyuhyun berusaha untuk duduk, lalu berdiri dari ranjang. Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku akibat terlalu lama bergerumul dengan ranjang.

Kyuhyun lalu mengganti baju rumahnya dengan baju yang cukup pantas untuk jalan-jalan. Ia keluar rumah dan mengunci pintu, tak lupa untu membawa Bada sekalian berjalan-jalan.

Sekarang Kyuhyun dan Bada tengah menelusuri pertokoan. Bukan tanpa alasan. Bocah itu haus dan butuh minuman segar. Dan sepertinya mencari supermarket adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Bada?

Cukup mudah. Cari saja supermarket yang sepi pembeli dan murah. Jika mereka tidak mengizinkan untuk masuk, cukup berpura-pura tidak jadi membeli maka mereka akan menarikmu kembali. Mudah bukan?

BRUK

"Auw!"

Kyuhyun meringis begitu seseorang tersandung Bada, menubruk dirinya, dan belanjaan orang itu terjatuh tepat menginjak kakinya. Kesialan yang beruntun untuk berbagai pihak.

Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat mengoceh, orang itu terlebih dahulu membungkuk berkali-kali minta maaf, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

'_Hell, apa orang ini bisu?'_ pikir Kyuhyun.

Orang itu mengeluarkan catatan dari kantung plastik belanjaannya, lalu menulis-nulis di kertas itu dan menunjukkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak lihat-lihat jalan. Jeongmal mianhae karena nyaris menginjak anjingmu." baca Kyuhyun. Orang itu mengangguk-ngangguk, lalu setelah membungkuk sekali lagi, ia pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja.

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian orang itu sambil berkacak pinggang. Heran. Punya mulut, kenapa menggunakan kertas? Memangnya suaranya terlalu mahal sampai tidak bisa berbicara? Atau dia benar-benar tidak bisa berbicara?

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, lalu hendak kembali mencari tempat tujuannya. Namun sebelum ia sempat melanjutkan perjalanannya, mata Kyuhyun menangkap apa yang sedang digigit Bada.

Kartu pelajar?

Kyuhyun mengambil kartu itu dari gigitan Bada. Ia membolak-balik kartu itu, mencari tau siapa pemiliknya.

Huh?

Namja tadikah?

"Lee Hyukjae." baca Kyuhyun, terhadap nama lengkap yang tertera di kartu pelajar itu. Kyuhyun geleng-geleng kepala, tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seorang murid berusia 12 tahun membolos sekolah.

"Apa kubawa saja? Mana tau ketemu lagi." gumam Kyuhyun, mempertimbangkan. Daripada dia tinggal di tengah jalan dan akhir-akhirnya menjadi remuk, lebih baik dia ambil saja. mana tau bertemu lagi.

Kyuhyun menarik rantai Bada, membuat anjing kecil itu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Ia berjalan sekitar beberapa blok hingga akhirnya kembali berbalik karena tak kunjung menemukan supermarket di ujung sana. Semuanya toko mesin dan pakaian. Membosankan. Akan jauh lebih baik jika itu semua adalah _game center_.

"Mungkin supermarket tua tadi adalah yang terbaik." gumamnya, lalu berjalan dan memasuki supermarket yang hanya sekedar dilaluinya tadi karena terlihat sudah tua.

"Wow. Seharusnya aku masuk lebih awal kalau tau begini." decak Kyuhyun kagum. Biarpun supermarket ini terlihat tua dan kekuatan penerangannya terbilang kecil, tapi benar-benar kategori supermarket idaman manusia berkantung tipis.

Kyuhyun mengitari isi supermarket dengan takjub. Tak ada makanan tak berkaleng, tentu saja. Pihak supermarket mengizinkan peliharaan untuk masuk ke dalam karena itu, agar mencegah bulu-bulu binatang masuk ke dalam makanan, seluruh makanan dan minuman adalah kalengan.

Tak hanya itu. Musik yang diputar juga tak terlalu keras karena terdapat tempat menjual CD disana. Bahkan mereka membebaskan orang-orang untuk menggunakannya.

Di sudut belakang toko ada yang menjual kaset game. Oke, mungkin jumlahnya tak seberapa, tapi hanya dengan sekedar lewat saja Kyuhyun tau, mayoritasnya adalah produk baru dan original.

Dan yah... soal harga Kyuhyun tak bisa berbohong. Angka-angka yang tercantum disana benar-benar menggiurkan. Bahkan ia sempat berpikir apakah pemilik supermarket ini balik modal.

Puas melihat-melihat, rasa haus yang sempat terlupakan kembali menyerangnya. Ia segera mengambil keranjang dan melihat-lihat apa saja yang ingin ia beli dengan uang sekedarnya. Takut Bada mengacau, ditaruhnya anjing kecil itu di dalam keranjang beserta barang yang akan ia beli nanti.

Makanan?

Tidak butuh.

Minuman?

Sebotol susu cokelat.

Kaset game?

Ehm... agak berat menolaknya, tapi karena uang yang ia bawa terbatas... ya sudahlah. Tolak.

Pandangan Kyuhyun kemudian terhenti di samping kulkas minum. Lemari es.

Hmm... ada es krim favorit Kyuhyun! Lupakan pendapat Kyuhyun tentang makanan tadi karena sepertinya Kyuhyun harus memperbaikinya. Ia sangat butuh sekarang. Makanan di hadapannya terlalu menggiurkan di tengah cuaca terik seperti ini.

Kyuhyun baru saja mengulurkan tangannya hingga hampir menyentuh es itu, namun senyumnya memudar kala es yang ia incar diambil orang lain.

Cih! Siapa sih yang mengambil es favoritnya seenaknya?

Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang. Ia menoleh ke kanannya, tempat tangan nista tadi muncul. Baru saja ia hendak melayangkan protes, tapi terurungkan.

"Kau lagi?"

Dia yang hendak memasukkan es ke keranjang belanjaannya langsung menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Nampaknya orang itu sedang memproses siapa orang yang sedang berkacak pinggang di hadapannya.

"Eh, eh, eh! Jangan membungkuk gitu! Jadi tidak enak!" ucap Kyuhyun, ketika orang itu sekali lagi membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik. Kau mau es itu? Ambil saja untukmu." lanjut Kyuhyun ketika orang itu menyodorkan es incaran Kyuhyun yang diambil tadi. Orang itu menggeleng, memaksa memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Kubilang itu untukmu!" tolak Kyuhyun, dan mendorong kembali es itu. Orang itu menggeleng dan beriskukuh untuk memberikan esnya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ambil atau aku marah nih!" ancam Kyuhyun. Orang itu langsung membatalkan niatnya untuk kembali menyodorkan es kepada Kyuhyun, lalu membungkuk dalam.

"Jangan membungkuk lagi! Aku jadi merasa tidak enak tau!" ucap Kyuhyun, menahan pundak orang tadi agar tidak membungkukkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Namamu Lee Hyukjae kan?" tanya Kyuhyun. Orang itu mengernyit bingung lalu mengangguk-ngangguk. Ia memasukkan es itu ke dalam keranjang belanjaannya, lalu mengambil catatan dan menulisnya.

"Kau tau darimana?" eja Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja aku tau! Aku hebatkan?" jawab Kyuhyun setengah bercanda.

Namja bernama Lee Hyukjae itu kembali menulis lalu menyodorkannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Jangan di eja keras-keras begitu. Nanti di kira gila." baca Kyuhyun. Hyukjae mengangguk-ngangguk, kembali menulis.

'_Kalau begitu aku kembali duluan. Maaf mengganggumu berkali-kali hari ini.'_

Sebelum Hyukjae hendak ke kasir Kyuhyun menahannya. Ia lalu merogoh sakunya, mengambil sebuah kartu pelajar disana.

"Ini punyamu kan? Terjatuh tadi saat kita bertabrakan." jelas Kyuhyun, menyodorkan kartu itu ke Hyukjae. Sekilas Hyukjae terlihat seperti orang bingung. Ia merogoh sakunya dan ternyata tak ada apa-apa disana selain dompetnya.

Hyukjae menerima kartu itu, hampir membungkuk lagi namun Kyuhyun menghalanginya. Hyukjae tersenyum dan kembali menulis.

'_... –ssi. Ayo kita ke cafe!'_ tulisnya.

"Choi Kyuhyun." ucap Kyuhyun sekedar memperkenalkan nama.

'_Choi Kyuhyun-ssi. Ayo kita ke cafe!'_

Kyhuyun tersenyum melihat tulisan itu. Ia bisa menebak-nebak kalau namja di depannya ini pasti hanya mengisikan namanya di tempat titik-titik tadi.

Soal cafe...

Hmm. Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya menerima.

"Baiklah, tapi..." Kyuhyun melirik Bada. Hyukjae melihat kearah yang sama, lalu mengangguk maklum.

'_Itu mudah."_ tulisnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu menarik Hyukjae sekalian ke kasir dengan senyum lebar.

Yah, Kyuhyun hanya berharap namja di hadapannya sanggup untuk mentraktirnya makan.

~Run Away~

Bunyi 2 lonceng kecil berdenting cukup membuat orang-orang yakin kalau ada yang sedang membuka pintu cafe. Seluruh pegawai cafe yang sedang bermalas-malasan maupun melayani pelanggan menoleh dan menyambut sukaria.

Sambil menenteng plastik belanja dan seekor anjing, mata Kyuhyun terus menyapu apapun yang ada di dalam cafe berlantai 2 dan luas ini dari depan pintu masuk, hingga Hyukjae menariknya untuk duduk. Namja yang lebih tua darinya 2 tahun itu kembali menulis.

'_Kubawa anjingnya ke belakang ya? Biar mereka yang menjaga.'_

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu menyodorkan Bada kepada Hyukjae. Hyukjae membawa anjing itu kebelakang lalu kembali lagi dengan membawa seorang manusia.

Imajinasi Kyuhyun mendadak menjadi liar. Ia membayangkan kalau Bada bertransformasi menjadi seorang namja. Kyuhyun lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya sambil tersenyum. Ah, dia jadi merasa seperti orang gila.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya seseorang yang Kyuhyun tak tau itu siapa.

"Aniya. Tidak apa-apa. sedikit teringat sesuatu yang lucu saja." jujurnya. Orang itu dan Hyukjae mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Ah. Bada tega sekali kepadaku. Dipertemuan pertamaku dengannya aku sudah digigit. Tapi sama Hyukjae-ssi dia malah bermanja-manja." keluh Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan. Baik Hyukjae maupun namja itu terkekeh kecil.

"Oh iya. Aku Choi Kyuhyun. Masih muda. 10 tahun. Status single." ucap Kyuhyun sedikit bercanda, kembali memperkenalkan diri. Hyukjae tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum lebar hingga gusinya terlihat.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tau tentang Hyukkie, jadi dia tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri." ucap namja bergigi kelinci itu, seakan menerjemahkan apa yang Hyukjae ucapkan. "Ah! Kau bisa memanggilnya hyung, Hyukjae, Hyukkie, atau monyet juga boleh." lanjutnya, dihadiahi jitakan kecil dari Hyukjae.

"Namaku Lee Sungmin. Penerjemahnya." ucap Sungmin, menatap Hyukjae malas. "Padahal bisa berbicara, tapi lebih memilih bungkam." lanjutnya, yang dijawab dengan kerutan di jidat Kyuhyun.

"Belum tau ya? Wajar sih. Sejak Hyukjae kecil, ia melakukan aksi bungkam mulut. Katanya ia akan kembali berbicara jika sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari. Tapi waktu itu dia keceplosan hingga suaranya keluar dihadapanku." jelas Sungmin. Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Kukira dia memang..." Kyuhyun menggantung ucapannya, takut menyinggung. Hei! Meskipun masih 10 tahun, tapi dia masih tau sopan kan?

"Ah iya. Kau umur 12 kan? Kok tidak sekolah?" lanjut Kyuhyun, menghilangkan rasa penasarannya sekaligus mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Kalian." ralat Sungmin. "Aku juga 12 tahun. Kita sedang libur. Yah, katanya sih kepala sekolah sedang kedatangan tamu dan takut muridnya mengacau. Tapi tidak tau juga." jelas Sungmin. Hyukjae menyikut lengan Sungmin dan berbahasa isyarat.

"Siapa nama anjingmu katanya."

"Oh itu bukan anjingku. Itu milik... hyung... ku." jawabnya ragu. Masalahnya, ia memiliki banyak jenis hyung.

"Ehm cafe ini..." gantung Kyuhyun. Sungmin dan Hyukjae saling memandang lalu mengangguk.

"Ini milik appaku dan Hyukjae. Aku kakaknya, tapi telat masuk sekolah." jelas Sungmin.

"Wow, hebat. Bahkan cafe ini terbesar sepanjang jalan ini. Ah iya! Ada yang suka main game disini?" Kyuhyun memberanikan diri bertanya. Hyukjae dan Sungmin saling berpandangan, lalu...

"YA! Kalian mau menyeretku kemana? Belanjaanku gimana?" tanya Kyuhyun panik, begitu tangannya ditarik tiba-tiba oleh Hyukjae dan Sungmin. 2 bocah lebih tua darinya itu tersenyum lebar.

"Changsun-hyung~ bantu jaga belanjaan ya!" suruh Sungmin pada namja ber _name tag_ Lee Joon yang sedang melayani tamu cafe yang memenuhi lebih dari setengah ruangan itu. Lee Joon mengangkat jempolnya tanpa menoleh.

Kyuhyu mengernyit heran. Apa seluruh pegawai disini bermarga Lee? Sudah cukup banyak pegawai cafe yang ia lewati.

Lee Changsun atau Lee Joon, Lee Gikwang, Lee Hyori, Lee Taemin, Lee Chaerin- Oh! Ternyata masih ada Jung Sungha, Jung Yonghwa, Kim Hyunah, Kwon Boa, dan lainnya disini. Setidaknya itu menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Hebat juga. Pegawainya banyak. Pelanggannya apalagi. Apa sudah besar nanti Kyuhyun membuka cafe saja?

"Kyuhyun-ssi. Sudah sampai."

Tepukan di pundak oleh Hyujae dan panggilan dari Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersadar.

Oh wow.

Siapa yang menyangka dibalik cafe adalah rumah, dan dibalik rumah adalah _game center_? Tempat terbaik yang kau kunjungi setelah lama meninggalkan hidup serba instan.

Wajar saja. Leeteuk dan Donghae tidak terlalu menyukai game, karena itu Kyuhyun hanya bermain PSP yang sempat ia bawa sebagai makanan sehari-harinya dan yah, Kyuhyun cukup tau diri untuk tidak meminta dibelikan barang-barang tidak bermutu pada Leeteuk maupun Donghae.

"Hyukkie menantangmu main game!" seru Sungmin. Kyuhyun menenggak ludahnya, lalu menatap Sungmin dan Hyukjae bergantian. Ia takut tidak bisa pulang.

"Hyungdeul... tolong ingatkan aku untuk pulang jam 3 nanti."

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Author's Territory:**

CLA memutuskan membuat selingan memory Siwon-Kyuhyun tiap awal chap *ketok palu*

CLA ngebongkar aib Hae nih haha. Abis gemes sih sama kebiasaan dia yang jorok itu xD

**Blackyuline**: iya kali kembarannya bada. Hae belom kasih tau sih u,u Hahaha bisa jadi tuh xD Udah lanjut, Gomawo reviewnya^^

**lyELF**: ah jadi semangat ngebikin won ga idup lagi. Matiin ah xD /dirajam /ampun. Tenang aja, kita lihat won masih sanggup napas apa kagak xD Gomawo reviewnyaaa^^

**vietaKyu**: gigit yang kenceng nanti kyu ga mau main FF ini lagi loh~~ udah lanjut nih, Gomawo reviewnya^^

**Gyurievil**: ayo semangat, naikin lagi dong! Iya nih, untung bisa lanjut :D Gomawo reviewnya^^

**Hikari tsuky**: gatau tuh siapa ya. Hae belom nyebutin ._. Udah lanjut nih, Gomawo reviewnya^^

**AngeLeeteuk**: Kyu kan emang angin-anginan gitu. Kalau serius dewasa, kalau lagi rusuh ya... gitu deh ._.v Hae belum sebut siapa kembarannya nih, CLA juga penasaran. Udah lanjut, Gomawo reviewnya^^

**Kadera**: iyakah? *pura-pura gatau* Udah lanjut nih, Gomawo reviewnya^^

**Guest**: CLA juga nggak dikasih tau hae siapa kembaran dia Q.Q Udah lanjut, Gomawo reviewnya^^

**cece**: iya nih hae kembar. Mana kembarannya ilang lagi ;A; Udah lanjut, Gomawo reviewnya^^

**casanova indah**: Udah lanjuuuuuuttt~~! Gomawo reviewnya~^^

**Guest**: ah... enaknya wonnie diapain ya? Hehe. Lihat nanti ya, mungkin wonnie bersedia main di FF ini lagi ._. Gomawo reviewnya^^

**ichaElfs**: udah lanjut loh^^ Gomawo reviewnya~ :D

: kembarannya ilang malah ._. Kyu bawa pulang aja chingu, biar bisa dicubitin tiap hari :D Udah lanjut nih^^ Gomawo reviewnya~^^

Thanks untuk yang sudah **favorite, follow, review, readers, **dan** visitors**^^

See U~


	4. Chapter 4

"Kyunnie-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Terlihat Kyuhyun kecil yang awalnya tersenyum senang kini berubah murung dengan air mata yang menggenang. Dia baru saja ingin berlarian ke dalam pelukan hyung-nya tapi malah tiba-tiba dibentak seperti ini, membuatnya melangkah mundur takut.

"K-Kyunnie habis main hyung..."

"MWO? Kenapa Kyu bermain tanpa ijin hyung eoh?" Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Sejenak terbesit rasa salah karena telah memarahi adiknya, namun bagaimana kalau bocah itu hilang?

"T-tadi Kyu sudah meminta izin hyung, tapi hyung tidak dengar... Jadi... Kyu main saja... kan Kyu sudah minta izin..."

Siwon menghela nafas dan berjongkok di hadapan Kyuhyun yang terus mengusap matanya, tidak membiarkan setetes air mata pun lolos. Bocah itu mencoba tegar. Dia tidak mau menjadi anak cengeng. Tapi justru sikap tegar itulah yang membuat Siwon semakin merasa bersalah.

"Jangan menangis lagi," Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun, "Hyung tidak marah sama Kyu, tapi bagaimana kalau Kyu hilang? Kyu mau membuat appa, eomma, dan hyung cemas?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Nah, jadi Kyuhyun tidak boleh seenaknya lagi ya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Pintar!" puji Siwon, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Kyu berjanji tidak membuat appa, eomma, dan hyung khawatir lagi!"

.

.

.

.

**Run Away**

Author: **CLA**

Rated: **T**

Genre: **Brothership, Family, Tragedy, etc**

Disclaimer: **Seluruh cast disini milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri**

Cast: **Some of Super Junior 13+2 member. Possible for another cast.**

Warning:

**OOC, EYD, Typos, etc**

**I change some of their sure-name.**

.

.

**Terinspirasi dari: 'Family ?' by 'lyELF'**

.

.

**A/N: CLA lagi kena WB,dan kalian pasti sangat bisa merasakannya di chapter ini, jadi... Gitu deh *hening***

.

.

"Ehem!"

Suara deheman yang terkesan dibuat-buat itu menghentikkan langkah mengendap-ngendap Kyuhyun yang seperti maling. Sepertinya ia tau siapa yang tengah berdehem itu. Mengingat dia hidup tak sebentar dengan kedua hyung barunya dan dianggap keluarga, bukan tak mungkin kalau dia bisa dimarahi juga.

Mata Kyuhyun menelusuri sosok yang tengah mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sambil menonton televisi disana. Takut-takut, ia melangkah perlahan sambil menundukkan kepala.

"H-hyung... Aku pulang..."

"Selamat datang. Kau tau jam berapa sekarang Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk sekenanya. Kyuhyun memang sudah tau jam berapa sekarang, tapi mungkin ada kalanya ia pura-pura tidak terlalu tau. Matanya melirik jam dinding yang terpaku satu meter diatas televisi.

"Jam 8 hyung..."

"Wah, sudah jam 8 ternyata. Kenapa baru pulang?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kalau dia memberitahukan alasan sebenarnya, bisa-bisa tidak diizinkan main keluar lagi. Tapi kalau dia berbohong dan Leeteuk tau... Wuah... Lebih mati lagi.

"Eum... Sebenarnya Kyu..."

_._

_"Wuah Hyukkie-hyung! Bahkan menang melawanku pun kau tetap tak bersuara."___

_Hyukjae tersenyum menanggapinya. Lain dengan Sungmin yang berwajah murung karena terus-terusan kalah melawan Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun.___

_Mata Hyukjae tak sengaja menangkap warna langit yang mulai tak seterang siang tadi. Ia melirik jam dan kemudian menyenggol Sungmin.___

_"Ah, Kyu. Sudah hampir jam 4. Kau sudah telat."___

_"Ah, tunggu sebentar hyung! Kita selesaikan dulu game-nya. Tanggung."___

_"Tapi Kyu-"___

_"Ah! Ronde berikutnya sudah mulai!"_

_._

"Wah Kyu ternyata sudah memiliki teman baru ya. Teman Kyu baik ya mau memperingatkan. Tapi seharusnya Kyu mendengarkan mereka! Kami sampai khawatir tau! Bagaimana kalau ada yang berbuat jahat kepadamu?"

Kyuhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah. Bagaimana pun juga ia sebenarnya tidak mau membuat orang lain khawatir terutama karena dirinya. Tapi... _Game_ benar-benar membuatnya lupa diri!

"M-mianhae hyung..." sekali lagi ia berucap. Leeteuk menghela nafas, beranjak dari sofa. Ia menepuk pelan kepala Kyuhyun, seraya mengacak pelan rambutnya.

"Makanlah. Hyung dan Donghae sudah makan. Hyung mau mengabari Donghae dulu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk menuruti Leeteuk. Takut Leeteuk bertambah marah. Ia berjalan ke meja makan, meninggalkan Leeteuk yang sedang mengutak-ngatik ponselnya di depan sana. Belum sampai sesendok makanan masuk ke mulutnya, ia baru tersadar.

"Kemana Donghae-hyung?"

"..."

"Hyung, aku bertanya."

"Oh, kau sedang berbicara denganku? Donghae keluar mencarimu. Untungnya dia bawa ponsel." jawabnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan wajah bersalah. Lagi-lagi, ia merepotkan orang.

"B-biar Kyu yang cari, hyung. Kyu akan menemani Donghae-hyung." Kyuhyun memberanikan diri berbicara. Sayangnya, Leeteuk menggeleng, melarangnya mencari Donghae.

"Tidak perlu. Nanti takutnya kalian ganti-gantian menghilang. Bisa repot."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk, sebelum melanjutkan makannya. Ia menatap jam, lalu menatap kembali Leeteuk yang sedang berbicara di teleponnya.

Hah...

Janjinya pada Siwon terlanggar...

~Run Away~

"Jinjja?"

"..."

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Hae langsung ke rumah. Hyung mau titip apa?"

"..."

"Oh. Baiklah. Tidak heran sih kalau hyung tidak minta apa-apa. Hahaha."

"..."

"Bye~"

PIIIPP

Donghae menutup layar ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke saku celana. Sesuai apa yang diucapkan hyung-nya, dia langsung berbalik arah, menuju jalan pulang. Benar-benar tak terasa. Langit yang awalnya kejinggan itu sudah menjelma menjadi gelapnya malam. Sudah berapa lama ia mencari, ia pun tak tau.

"Hah..."

Dia menghela nafas. Kalau saja bukan Kyuhyun atau Leeteuk yang menghilang, pasti sudah dia biarkan begitu saja. Benar-benar menguras tenaga. Rasanya. Sangat. Lelah.

"Penghuni jalan pada teleportasi kemana ya? Tumben sekali sepi begini." gumamnya. Tidak seperti biasa, jalanan benar-benar sepi. Hanya menyisakan para pedagang dan toko-toko yang siap menyambut kehadiran para pelanggan.

SREK

Donghae terdiam sementara. Agak sedikit takut membayangkan suara apa itu, namun ia mencoba untuk mengabaikannya. Dan ia pun kembali berjalan.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Lagi, Donghae terdiam. Ia menghentikkan langkahnya, begitu mendengar adanya suara langkah kaki, yang terasa mengikutinya. Ia menatap jalan, tak berani menoleh ke kiri, kanan, maupun belakang. Sudah cukup berbagai jenis suara mencurigakan di dengarnya. Dan... Ya Tuhan! Bayangan siapa itu di sebelahnya?

Dengan berbagai macam perjuangan, Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Berharap ada seseorang yang sedang mencoba mengagetkannya, namun gagal, tapi... Tak ada seorang pun disana.

"A-astaga... Mungkin Leeteuk-hyung sudah menunggu lama di rumah. Harus cepat sampai di rumah." Donghae bergumam, mencoba menutupi rasa takutnya. Dia mengusap tengkuknya yang mendadak terasa dingin dan merinding, lalu berjalan secepat yang ia mampu. Tak jarang ia membalikkan kepalanya ke belakang, memastikan apa yang ada di belakangnya sedari tadi, biarpun tetap saja, kosong.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun-ssi tadi sempat menghilang dan sudah kembali, tuan."

"..."

"Ya, tuan."

~Run Away~

"Kyu. Sudah 2 minggu lebih kau bermain secara rutin dengan teman yang itu-itu saja apa kau tak pernah bosan?"

"Huh? Kan ada Changmin dan Minho, hyung! Mereka kan bukan 'itu-itu saja'!"

"Tapi temanmu diluar hanya mereka berempat, tak lebih. Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba kembali bersekolah saja?"

Kepala Kyuhyun menyembul dari balik selimut dan menatap Leeteuk malas. Sudah pagi-pagi dibangunkan karena sekolah Donghae dan Leeteuk mengadakan pariwisata, sekarang ditanyakan mau kembali sekolah atau tidak. Tentu saja tidak! Baginya, sekolah itu mengerikan. Leeteuk yang melihat atapan tajam sang magnae, mengangguk-ngangguk menyerah.

"Arra, arra. Hyung tidak akan menanyakan pertanyaan itu lagi. Tapi kau yakin benar-benar tak mau sekolah?"

"Hyung menanyakannya lagi!"

Leeteuk menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, bergumam 'ups'. Entah mengapa Leeteuk terkesan seperti sengaja walau sebenarnya ia benar-benar tidak sengaja.

"Hyuuuunnnggg~~ sudah jam setengah 6! Nanti telat!"

"Iya, hyung sudah selesai!"

Leeteuk buru-buru mengecek kembali barang-barang tambahan yang dibutuhkan, sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun -karena sebagian barangnya diperlukan.

"Kau yakin bisa sendiri Kyu?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggumam malas, sebelum akhirnya mendorong Leeteuk keluar rumah, mengingat bawaannya yang lebih banyak dari Donghae -entah untuk apa. Donghae sendiri sedang mengambil roti di dapur.

"Kyu! Jangan lupa, kalau main pulangnya tidak kemalaman!"

"Iya!"

Kyuhyun masih setia menunggu di depan pintu. Ia memantau Leeteuk yang berjalan sudah sekitar 7 meter dari depan rumahnya, siap-siap menjaga bus di halte agar tak tertinggal.

"Aku pergi dulu Kyu!" Donghae yang tertinggal mengucap salam. Kyuhyun hanya bergumam, sebelum teringat akan sesuatu yang terus menempel di pikirannya belakangan ini.

"Hyung." panggil Kyuhyun, sebelum Donghae menyelesaikan ikatan tali sepatunya. Donghae melirik Kyuhyun dari sudut matanya, menandakan ia mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun.

"Eum... Itu..." Kyuhyun berucap ragu, "Eum... Apa hyung punya... saudara kembar?"

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, sebelum akhirnya menyelesaikan ikatan tali sepatunya dan siap-siap menenteng bawaan. Ia menatap Kyuhyun bingung, sebelum akhirnya tertawa, membuat Kyuhyun heran.

"Kau pasti dengar dari Teukkie-hyung!" ucapnya, dijawab anggukan Kyuhyun. Donghae kembali terkekeh.

"Kau mau saja dibohongi Kyu! Sudah berapa banyak orang yang diberitahunya, tapi asal kau tau saja, yang dia maksud kembaranku adalah Bada. Dia sendiri yang memberitahuku sih. Yah... katanya enak mengerjai orang." jelasnya, mengingat-ingat betapa usilnya Leeteuk kalau sedang bosan.

"Sudah ya Kyu, aku takut ketinggalan. Jangan lupa urusi peliharaanku ya!" pesannya sebelum berlari menyusul Leeteuk yang sudah mulai jauh di depan sana.

Kyuhyun tercengang. Belum sempat dia berucap apa-apa, Donghae sudah terlebih dahulu berlari.

"Bohong huh?" gumam Kyuhyun, "Ah! Masa aku bisa ditipu sama Teukkie-hyung sih! Pabbo Kyu!" rutuknya, menggembungkan pipi dan menutup pintu rumah.

BRAK

Belum sampai 2 detik, pintu itu kembali terbuka. Kali ini bukan dengan Kyuhyun yang berwajah suram habis bangun tidur, tetapi dengan seringaian iblis yang menghiasi wajahnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya 2 detik sebelumnya.

"Main dengan 3Min saja ah!"

~Run Away~

"Min pabbo! Itu gawang kita!"

"YA! Min mana yang kau maksud?"

"Kau Changmin! Kau kan yang menendang bola-nya!"

Kyuhyun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Bisa gila dia lama-lama main dengan Changmin. Sudah kerjaannya makan mulu, menghancurkan reputasinya sebagai _the best gamer_ lagi. Hmm... sebenarnya julukan itu dia yang membuat sendiri.

"Kyu, Sungmin-hyung memberi kode-kode aneh ke kita."

Disenggol Minho, Kyuhyun pun menoleh. Dan... menyesal.

"Aaaaaaa! Kenapa kau memberitahuku Min? Dia minta traktir! Kita rugi!" Kyuhyun mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Jauh di seberang sana Sungmin dan Hyukjae nyengir berpelukan.

"MWO?! Kau yang bayar Kyu!"

"YA! Kau yang bayar katak!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Jangan lari Changmin!"

Changmin yang memang berniat mengendap-ngendap keluar membatu, sebelum akhirnya menoleh sambil tersenyum lebar dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sial sekali. Penglihatan Kyuhyun terlalu tajam!

"Kau yang mentraktir mereka!" ucap Kyuhyun dan Minho bersamaan, beranjak meninggalkan Changmin menuju Sungmin dan Hyukjae. Changmin mengangakan mulutnya.

"MWOYA?! YA! Kyu, Min, jangan begitu! Hei! Tunggu aku!"

~Run Away~

"Masih jam 4~"

Kyuhyun bergumam bosan. Entah sudah berapa kali ia bolak-balik men-_charge_ PSP kesayangannya, tapi hari masih saja berjalan lambat. Adanya teman-teman pun tak mengubah kenyataan kalau ia bosan.

"Ah, kau sih Changmin! Aku jadi bosan nih! Tidak seru! Huh!" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memprotes. Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam dan kesal. Perasaan bokong mereka sudah menyatu dengan sofa _cafe_ lebih dari setengah jam, kenapa Kyuhyun baru protes sekarang?

"Iya nih! Changmin curang! Harusnya kau mentraktir kita! Bukannya malah jadi numpang gratisan di _cafe_ Hyuk-hyung dan Min-hyung!" Minho menyambar. Kalau saja bukan dia yang menyebabkan kekalahan tadi, sudah dia sumpal mulut mereka dengan sepatu. Huh.

Keheningan pun kembali melanda. Kyuhyun masih sibuk memperhatikan jam sementara yang lain meminum milkshakenya dan Changmin satu-satunya yang makan _sandwich_. 5 porsi.

"Hah..." lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Kembali semua orang menatapnya. Risih mendengar suara helaan nafas terus-menerus, apalagi saat kau sedang makan.

"Kenapa sih Kyu? Lihat jam, hela nafas. Lihat jam, hela nafas. Pusing tau dengarnya!" Minho memprotes. Kyuhyun kembali melihat jam dan...

"Jangan menghela nafas!" Sungmin memperingatkan. Terpaksa nafasnya ia tahan.

"Aku bosan~ hyungdeul baru akan pulang jam setengah 9-an dan sekarang masih... Ah! Kyu bosan~" Kyuhyun mulai merengek. Biasanya kalau sudah begini, Changmin akan...

"Mau makan Kyu?"

Menyebabkan Kyuhyun ingin sekali berguling-guling di lantai. Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun BOSAN! Bukan LAPAR!

_'Mau ke game center saja?'_ Hyukjae mengusul. Sejenak Kyuhyun berpikir. Memang sedari tadi ia tidak kepikiran untuk ke _game center_. Bukannya tidak kepikiran sih, tapi dia takut pulang te... lat... Aha! Itu dia!

"A! Hyung pintar! Ayo kita pergi sekarang!" Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Hyukjae dan Sungmin girang. Untung saja minuman mereka sudah habis, kalau tidak Hyukjae pasti akan ngambek karena merasa sayang jika makanan dibuang-buang.

"Loh, Kyu? Aku mau ikut!"

Minho menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga!" Changmin ikut-ikutan. Namun apes karena saat dia hendak berdiri, Hyukjae menatapnya tajam.

"Habiskan semua makananmu dulu!" Sungmin memperingatkan. Minho dan Kyuhyun tertawa setan disana, bahagia melihat Changmin sengsara.

"Makanya Min, kalau makan itu, jangan banyak-banyak!"

"Argh! Diam kau Kyu!"

~Run Away~

Seperti yang diprediksi Hyukjae, Kyuhyun memang tak lagi merasakan bosan. Mengingat-ngingat dia bisa bermain sepuasnya dengan tarif yang terbilang sangat murah, apalagi tadi mau tidak mau Sungmin menraktir timnya -Minho dan Changmin- es krim, membuat senyum Kyuhyun mengembang semakin lebar. Menandakan dirinya yang sangat puas.

CKLEK

"Hyung?"

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk rumah, lalu mengunci pintunya. Ia melangkah pelan, mencari-cari letak saklar lampu ditengah gelapnya ruangan. Bukankah seharusnya lampu sudah menyala?

"Hyung?"

Kyuhyun melirik jam dinding. Sudah pukul sembilan malam. Yang berarti sudah sangat larut. Kyuhyun yakin, seharusnya kedua hyung-nya sudah pulang dan sampai di rumah.

_'Ah, masa belum pulang sih? Lama sekali. Seharusnya Kyu menginap di rumah Minho tadi.'_ ia membatin, melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya, mendengarkan suara setiap langkah kakinya yang memecah kesunyian rumah.

"Tapi untung sih mereka belum pulang. Kalau sudah, aku pasti diocehi karena belum mandi." gumamnya. Sekali-kali ia menoleh ke belakangan, manatau ada salah satu dari hyungnya yang jahil dan sebenarnya sudah pulang, lalu tiba-tiba mengagetkannya dari belakang. Manatau.

Melepaskan pikiran dan bayang-bayang anehnya, Kyuhyun mandi air hangat sekilat dan sebersih mungkin. Setelahnya ia kembali meanatap jam, lalu kembali menghela nafas. Kedua hyungnya itu benar-benar mengkhawatirkan.

Kyuhyun bersiap untuk tidur. Ah, tidak juga sih. Ia sedang berusaha menunggu. Ditengah heningnya malam, ia memeluk erat bantalnya. Berharap tak lama lagi Leeteuk atau pun Donghae pulang, lalu memanggilnya dan memberi satu bungkus steak ay- Tunggu dulu! Kenapa jadi membicarakan makanan?

Kyuhyun yang kembali bosan memutuskan bermain PSP sambil menunggu kedua hyungnya, hingga akhirnya ia malah tertidur karena mengantuk hebat namun kedua hyung-nya juga tak kunjung datang...

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Author's Territory:**

*tarik nafas*

Mian pendek, CLA lagi kena WB. Chapter ini banyak adegan diluar prediksi CLA jadi hancur /nangis

Mian ga jadi apdet minggu kemaren. CLA ternyata diajak ke Bogor ._.

2 minggu lagi CLA UAS, doain CLA oke ;)

Dan... mian ga bisa bales review kalian satu-satu kali ini QAQ Serius ini CLA lagi buru-buru banget. Thanks to:

**AngeLeeteuk** | **Kadera **| **ichaElfs** | **Kyuminhae **| **cece** | **ChoithyaraELF** | **3002marya** | **Chairun** | **Blackyuline** | **lyELF** | **kkyu32** | **J. Clou **| Dan... **Chairun** lagi. Ya ampun kamu sampe review 2x QAQ... maafkan CLA~

Ah... CLA kayaknya ga bakat bikin brothership huhuuu

BTW, Thanks untuk semua reader, reviewer, yang nge fave, dan follow ^^

_See U~_


	5. Chapter 5

"Kyu, lusa hyung akan pergi ke Jerman."

Kyuhyun yang sedang asik bermain komputer mem_pause game_-nya, menoleh dan menatap Siwon tak percaya. Apa katanya? Jerman? Lusa?

"Berarti lusa Kyu akan jalan-jalan ke Jerman?"

"Aniya. Hanya hyung saja. Appa bilang hyung akan mengikuti program _study tour_ 1 bulan disana."

Mendadak rasa kecewa Kyuhyun bangkit. Senyum dan pancaran mata penuh harapannya meredup. Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya dan melanjutkan permainannya yang sempat tertunda, mengabaikan Siwon. Semua orang pun tau Kyuhyun pasti sedang mengambek.

"Jangan marah dong Kyu. Nanti lain kali kita pasti bisa pergi bersama."

"Kyu"

"Nanti hyung bawakan oleh-oleh dari sana."

Mendengar kata 'oleh-oleh', Kyuhyun spontan menoleh. Lalu kembali menatap layar komputernya, pura-pura tidak tertarik.

"Oleh-oleh apa?"

"Hmm... Rahasia. Kyuhyun mau apa?" Siwon bertanya balik. Masih melanjutkan permainannya, Kyuhyun menjawab.

"Kyu mau banyak! Tapi Kyu paling mau hyung pulang!"

Siwon terkekeh pelan mendengar permintaan adik satu-satunya itu. Ia segera menutup buku pelajarannya dan beralih menggendong- Ah, bukan. Menyingkirkan Kyuhyun dari komputernya, membuat Kyuhyun sangat sangat kesal karena yang melanjutkan hasil jerih payahnya menaikkan _level_ adalah hyung-nya sendiri.

"Hyung~ Kyunnie susah naikin _level_nya tau! Menyingkir!"

"Hahaha. Tidak mau. Lagian Kyu, hyung pasti pulang kok. Hyung kan cuma satu bulan disana. Atau jangan-jangan Kyu tidak mau hyung kembali?"

Entah refleks atau iseng, Kyuhyun menggebrak meja hingga Siwon tersentak kaget. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah biasa-biasa saja.

"Kyu tidak mungkin mau hyung tidak kembali. Hyung harus kembali!"

Siwon tersenyum dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Kyuhyun, membuat sang pemilik risih dan mengoceh tidak jelas. Habisnya dia terlalu gemas sama adik manis -tapi kadang menyebalkan- nya ini sih...

"Tenang saja, hyung yakin kita pasti akan bertemu kembali."

.

.

.

.

.

**Run Away**

Author: **CLA**

Rated: **T**

Genre: **Brothership, Family, Tragedy, etc**

Disclaimer: **Seluruh cast disini milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri**

Cast: **Some of Super Junior 13+2 member. Possible for another cast.**

Warning:

**OOC, EYD, Typos, etc**

**I change some of their sure-name.**

.

.

**Terinspirasi dari: 'Family ?' by 'lyELF'**

.

.

.

.

.

"HYUUUUUNGGG!"

Kyuhyun membuka lebar matanya dan terduduk. Dengan nafas memburu, ia menatap sekeliling panik dan bingung, lalu menghela nafas lega. Untung hanya mimpi. Walaupun sebenarnya apa yang ia mimpikan adalah kejadian nyata yang seharusnya tak boleh dibiarkan ada.

"Hyung..." Kyuhyun bergumam lirih, menyembunyikan kepalanya dibalik kedua lutut yang ia peluk erat. Untuk beberapa waktu, ia sudah melupakan hampir segalanya. Namun mimpi tadi mengingatkannya kembali akan kenyataan pahit yang harus ia telan. Kenyataan yang sepenuhnya ia tolak dan ia pastikan ketidakbenarannya.

"Hyung... kau masih hidup kan?" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun bergumam. Ia menampar-nampar pipinya sendiri, mencoba menghapus sisa-sisa bayangan mimpi buruknya tadi, menepis jauh-jauh pemikiran negatif yang orang-orang adukan padanya.

Bukan, bukannya Kyuhyun tak percaya Siwon menghilang. Ia percaya, sangat malah. Karena memang 2 tahun belakangan, Siwon memang sama sekali tak memunculkan barang sejari bayangannya pun dihadapan Kyuhyun. Apa yang membuatnya tak percaya ialah, Jessica yang mengatakan Siwon sudah mati, juga bukti-bukti nyata dari sekian banyak saksi yang dikumpulkan dengan perjuangan oleh keluarga Jung demi dirinya. Sejauh ini ia selalu bersugesti, apa yang orang-orang saksikan ialah palsu dan mereka mungkin sedang berlatih untuk audisi menjadi pemain film. Namun entah mengapa, bahkan sugesti itu tak sanggup menghancurkan mimpi buruk seorang bocah sok tegar seperti Kyuhyun.

"Hyung... Kyu sangat merindukanmu... hiks... Kapan hyung pulang...? Pipi Kyu... hiks... sudah perih karena mengkhawatirkan hyung..." Isakan pun meluncur bebas dari mulut Kyuhyun yang selalu berusaha tegar. Bahkan Jessica saja dulu sempat kaget karena dia tidak menangis histeris seperti orang kebanyakan.

Ya... Kalian bisa membayangkan berapa lama dan berapa banyak air mata kepahitan yang Kyuhyun kubur dan telan jauh di lubuk hatinya. Sekali lagi, ia berusaha untuk tegar. Membuat orang lain khawatir dengan tangisanmu bukanlah hal yang baik. Jauh dari kata baik, merepotkan.

"Hyung... cepat pulang... hiks... ayo kita... hiks... main bersama lagi... Temani Kyunnie lagi..." Tangisannya tak lagi dapat dibendung. Sudah puas dia mengubur air matanya untuk Siwon. Sudah puas ia mengkhayal tinggi-tinggi. Sudah puas ia memutar balik fakta. Dan sekarang, sudah saatnya ia menuangkannya dalam bentuk air mata, dan menelan segala fakta. Sudah saatnya ia siap.

"Hiks... hyu-"

TOK TOK TOK

"Kyu?"

TOK TOK TOK

"Kyu?"

TOK TOK TOK

"Mungkin dia sudah tidur hyung, langsung masuk saja."

Suara samar dari luar sana membuat Kyuhyun buru-buru menghapus air matanya, dan mengembalikan posisinya. Tak lupa ia menarik selimut setinggi dagunya, dan ia benamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal, berharap kalau saja wajahnya bisa tertutupi. Sebenarnya ingin sekali ia menarik selimut hingga ujung kepalanya, namun bukankah akan lebih mudah menemukan hal yang janggal pada dirinya jika ia bertingkah aneh?

Debar jantung Kyuhyun terasa semakin cepat kala suara langkah kaki yang bergesekan dengan lantai kayu kamarnya terdengar samar namun pasti. Semakin lama semakin keras dan semakin meyakinkan Kyuhyun kalau yang mendekat bukanlah hanya satu orang. Dan Kyuhyun tau pasti, siapa mereka.

"Apa kita pulang terlalu malam ya hyung?"

Kyuhyun menebak ini suara Donghae. Sisi ranjangnya terasa seperti diduduki, entah oleh Donghae atau Leeteuk.

"Mungkin. Ah, sepertinya tadi hyung mendengar suara aneh." Kali ini pasti Leeteuk, menurut tebakan Kyuhyun. Suaranya terdengar dari sisi kanan ranjang, yang berarti sisi kiri ranjang yang di duduki diisi oleh Donghae.

"Hy-hyung jangan mengatakan macam-macam ah! Merinding nih!" protes suara Donghae, membuat kekehan Leeteuk terdengar.

"Iya, iya. Hyung kan tidak mengatakan yang aneh-aneh. Lagipula hyung sepertinya tau siapa yang menghasilkan suara aneh itu." Leeteuk berucap. Mendadak detak jantung Kyuhyun terasa semakin cepat. Ia hanya bisa berharap, kedua hyung-nya tidak sadar kalau sebenarnya ia sudah terba...ngun. Hm... Apakah jam 11 malam bisa dibilang sudah bangun?

"Suara yang mana sih hyung? Yang tadi itu ya?"

"Eum. Hyung hanya mendengar apa yang kau dengar kok, Hae."

"Oh, kalau suara itu mah Hae sepertinya tau! Sepertinya sih itu suara...

SRET

"Wuahaha! Ahahaha! Hyung! Stop! Geliiiii! Hyuuuuunnnngggg!"

"Kena kau bocah setan! Rasakan! Hahaha"

Leeteuk geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Satu pelajaran yang ia dapat, jangan menggelitiki Kyuhyun terlalu lama. Karena semenjak Kyuhyun sudah tertawa diluar kendalinya, entah sudah berapa kali air liurnya ikut menetes. Urgh... tidak penting.

"Hae, stop. Nanti Kyuhyun dendam sama kamu loh." Leeteuk yang sedari tadi hanya menonton memperingatkan. Donghae terdiam sebentar sambil menatap Leeteuk, tanpa menyadari Leeteuk yang kelepasan berbicara. Dan sepertinya Leeteuk juga tidak sadar kalau dia kelepasan karena...

"Ahahaha! Stop! Stop! Hihihi! Aku gelian! Hahaha! Kyuuuuuuu! Huahahaha! Teuk-hyung jahat!"

Sementara Leeteuk sendiri menutup mulutnya, berucap santai.

"Ups, kelepasan."

Entah berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan mereka bertiga untuk menghentikan aksi kitik-menggelitik. Leeteuk pun tak luput dari aksi kitik-menggelitik yang dilancarkan kedua bocah di hadapannya, sampai ikut menggelitik dan dikelitiki adik-adiknya. Bahkan Donghae sampei merinding mendengar tawa-nya.

"Oke, jadi sekarang Kyu harus mengaku kenapa Kyu menangis." putus Donghae. Sementara Kyuhyun yang ditatap -diinterogasi- kedua hyung-nya itu mengedipkan matanya pura-pura bodoh.

"Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu Kyu! Tidak lucu!" Donghae memprotes. Dalam hati Kyuhyun sedikit kesal. Lucu begini kenapa dikatai? Leeteuk saja tidak mengucap apa-apa.

"Memangnya Kyu nangis? Kok Kyu tidak tau? Kyu saja baru bangun waktu Hae-hyung menggelitiki Kyu."

"Bohong! Kau kira aku bodoh? Nafasmu sangat tidak beraturan, hidungmu merah, matamu juga! Kelihatan tau!"

"Masa? Kok Kyu tidak merasa?"

"Mwo?! Ya! Jangan membo-"

"Sudahlah" Leeteuk melerai. Bisa-bisa telinganya menjadi sangat panas karena mendengar adu mulut Kyuhyun dengan Donghae yang tak berujung. Dan sebagai anak yang baik, Kyuhyun dan Donghae kembali duduk manis.

"Jadi, jujur Kyu." Leeteuk berucap. Kalau memang diperbolehkan jujur dengan caranya sendiri, ia pasti sudah akan mengungkapkan sejujur-jujurnya kalau ia, KESAL! Huh! Kenapa sih kedua hyungnya tau? Aktingnya kurang memukau kah? Atau karena mereka sering mengalaminya, sehingga bisa membedakan jelas siapa yang benar-benar tidur dan siapa yang berbohong?

"Huft" Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah menggembungkan pipinya. Leeteuk dan Donghae menunggu sabar apa yang akan dikatakannya, namun sepuluh menit berlalu dan tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar, membuat Leeteuk menyerah.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau memang tidak mau bercerita tidak apa-apa. Hyung tidak akan memaksa."

Leeteuk baru saja hendak berdiri, namun Kyuhyun menariknya tiba-tiba, membuatnya kembali terduduk. Bisa dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu dengan berat hati mengatakan...

"Siapa bilang Kyu tidak mau memberitahu?"

Dalam hati, Leeteuk senang. Padahal ia memang tidak menyelundupkan strategi apapun agar Kyuhyun mau bercerita, tapi dia sendiri lah yang berinisiatif ingin bercerita. Donghae pun merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi mungkin pikirannya sedang ada gangguan, jadi dia hanya mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara, namun tidak dapat mencerna apa yang diucapkannya. Mungkin Donghae sudah agak mengantuk.

"Tapi Kyu mau mendengar jawaban hyungdeul dulu!" ucapnya tiba-tiba. Leeteuk dan Donghae melihat satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya kembali melihat Kyuhyun dan mengangguk.

"Kalau... kalau Donghae-hyung benar-benar memiliki kembaran, bagaimana perasaan kalian?"

Leeteuk dan Donghae kembali berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk ragu.

"Tentu saja kami sangat senang. Apalagi aku memiliki teman baru." jawab Donghae.

"Memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan itu Kyu?" kini Leeteuk bertanya. Kyuhyun menggeleng, sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Aniya. Kyu penasaran saja. Belakangan ini Kyu jadi kepikiran. Apalagi Kyu membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau Donghae-hyung ada 2. Seram."

Leeteuk tertawa pelan sementara Donghae terlihat menahan amukannya. Sindiran Kyuhyun benar-benar cukup menendang.

"Oh, jadi cuma ini masalah Kyu?"

"A-aniya! Ada yang lain." Kyuhyun menjawab. Donghae menatapnya dalam, menuntut Kyuhyun menceritakannya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Jadi," Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan, "Pertama Kyu sangat senang karena hyungdeul pulang meskipun malam dan tidak mengabari Kyu." ucapnya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Leeteuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, merasa bersalah. Donghae? Bukankah sudah dibilang, ia tidak terlalu fokus mendengarnya? Tapi anggap saja ia merasakan apa yang Leeteuk rasakan.

"Kedua," Kyuhyun memberi jeda agak lama, "Kyu memimpikan hyung Kyu..." ucapnya lirih, "_Not in a good way. It's a nightmare._"

Sebenarnya bisa saja Leeteuk menanyakan kenapa. Leeteuk sendiri sudah tau kalau Kyuhyun memiliki seorang hyung, namun ia tidak tau ada apa dengan hyungnya. Rasa penasaran begitu menyelimutinya, namun yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah diam. Mungkin diam merupakan jalan yang terbaik. Dan sialnya, Donghae yang tidak tau apa-apa mendadak connect dengan apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan.

"Huh? Kau punya hyung Kyu? Kenapa dibilang mimpi buruk? Ah, hyungmu pasti keren Kyu! Atau jangan-jangan gamer sepertimu juga? Ah, pasti dia setampan aku!" ucapnya narsis dengan segala pertanyaan yang beruntun. Diluar bayangan Donghae, Kyuhyun tidak mengoceh karena kenarsisan dirinya, namun bocah itu malah tersenyum tipis sebagai balasannya.

"K-Kyu?"

"Kau benar hyung. Seratus persen benar." ucapnya. Walaupun yang mungkin Kyuhyun maksudkan adalah hal baik, namun entah mengapa terdengar mengganjal ditelinga Donghae dan Leeteuk, menciptakan perasaan aneh yang mengganjal.

"Siwonnie-hyung... Dia tampaaaaan sekali. Kyu bangga memiliki hyung sepertinya. Wonnie-hyung terkadang juga suka bermain game bersama Kyu. Dan hanya Wonnie-hyung tandingan Kyu dalam bermain." Kyuhyun menjeda kalimatnya, menghela nafas, "Tapi yang Kyu mimpikan itu mimpi buruk..." lanjutnya lirih.

"Kenapa mimpi buruk? Bukankah seharusnya itu mimpi baik?" Donghae yang memang penasaran spontan bertanya.

"Kyu?"

"Kyu tidak mau cerita sekarang hyung. Kyu tidak sanggup." jawabnya. Ketara sekali nada suaranya yang bergetar, seperti hendak menangis. Dan kenyataannya bocah itu memang menangis kan? Terlihat jelas air mata yang tak sengaja menetes mengaliri pipi kirinya.

"K-Kyu..."

"Maaf hyungdeul. K-Kyu mau tidur dulu. Kyu mengantuk." Ia beralasan. Ia tersenyum manis, namun tidak di mata Leeteuk dan Donghae. Ia mengucek matanya dan menguap lebar, tiduran, dan menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada. Mata ia pejamkan.

"Malam, Teukkie-hyung. Hae-hyung." ucapnya, sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar terlelap. Mungkin ia kecapekan menanggung beban pikirannya. Terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya yang terkesan tidak tenang. Mengapa Leeteuk yang selalu mengecek keadaan Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyadarinya...

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun tertutup setelah berakhirnya kecupan selamat malam dari Leeteuk dan Donghae, yang mendadak sok ingin ikut-ikutan. Walaupun harus menunggu pintu itu terbuka dan tertutup beberapa kali karena Leeteuk yang masih khawatir keadaan Kyuhyun.

Dan biarkanlah malam menemani Kyuhyun dan keluarga kecil itu. Semoga saja bocah itu akan merasa baikan keesokan harinya.

~Run Away~

"Hyung! Kyu boleh bawa teman-teman Kyu ke rumah tidak?"

"Terserah kamu saja! Asal jangan membawa maling ke rumah!"

"YA! Hyung! Temanku bukan pencuri!"

Pagi ini seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Leeteuk dan Donghae memang khawatir, namun kekhawatiran mereka tertutupi oleh sapaan girang Kyuhyun, yang serius, membuat telinga Donghae yang memang agak sensitif terasa berdengung. Dan sekarang, Leeteuk dan Donghae harus kembali mengikuti kegiatan belajar mengajar bahkan setelah mereka baru pulang _trip_ bersama sekolah dan murid sekolah lain libur menjelang hari besar. Huh, ternyata sekolah lumayan mengerikan.

Setelah memastikan Leeteuk dan Donghae yang sudah tak terlihat, peliharaan rumah yang tidak ribut, juga keadaan rumah yang dipastikan aman untuk ditinggalkan, Kyuhyun mengunci pintu rumah dan berjalan menuju sebuah rumah, beberapa blok di belakangnya. Tujuannya yang pertama adalah...

Minho.

Ah salah, maksudnya Changmin.

Bocah sebayanya itu sudah berapa kali meminta Kyuhyun kalau dia ingin mengunjungi rumah Kyuhyun, dengan beribu alasan apapun itu. Kyuhyun yang merasa kalau rumah yang ditempatinya bukanlah rumahnya merasa tidak enak. Dan jadilah Kyuhyun mengundur terus janjinya mengajak Changmin ke rumah. Alasannya, mau minta izin kedua hyungnya dulu.

"Min?"

TOK TOK TOK

"Permisi"

TOK TOK TOK

"Permisi"

TOK TOK TOK

"Changmin!"

TOK TOK TOK

"Ada orang di rumah?"

TOK TOK T-

CKLEK

Pintu rumah Changmin terbuka, menampilkan sosok berbentuk bulat yang tengah mengunyah entah itu apa -tapi sepertinya keripik melihat sosok itu tengah memegang sebungkus keripik kentang di tangan kanannya.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya polos. Sosok itu menatap Kyuhyun dari atas ke bawah seakan menyelidik. Keringat Kyuhyun mulai bercucuran. Jangan-jangan dia salah alamat. Tapi sepertinya rumah inilah yang ia kunjungi kemarin. Namun bedanya tak ada sosok makhluk bulat penjaga pintu seperti sekarang.

"Annyeong-"

"Nugu?"

"A-aku..." Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuk tak gatalnya. Belum sempat dia berbicara sudah disela. Lagipula bentuk matanya yang tajam membuat Kyuhyun merasa seperti sedang ditatap tajam. Ah salah. Lebih terasa seperti diusir. Jangan-jangan memang salah alamat.

"Nuguya?"

"K-Kyuhyun. Teman Changmin. Err... ini rumah Changmin bukan ya?" Kyuhyun berbalik bertanya, takut-takut dia memang salah alamat.

Sosok itu malah menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu lebih lebar dan menggeser tubuhnya. Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti maksudnya hanya bisa terdiam di tempat.

"Kau mau masuk tidak? Changmin sedang pesta keripik kentang di dalam."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, sebelum buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah... err... Changmin? Tak lupa ia mengucapkan 'permisi'.

"Kyu? Hei! Disini!"

Mata Kyuhyun menyapu bersih sekelilingnya, hingga akhirnya menemukan arah sumber suara. Itu dia! Changmin sedang di halaman belakang!

"YA! Katanya kau mau ke rumahku? Hyungku mengizinkannya!" Kyuhyun membalas. Changmin menepuk keningnya sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan membereskan sampah makanan yang berserakan di sekitarnya. Dan tunggu! Siapa itu? Ada yang baru keluar dari dapur!

"Oh iya Kyu! Aku lupa bilang, Minho, Min-hyung, dan Hyuk-hyung ikut juga!" Changmin memberitahu. Kyuhyun mengangguk-ngangguk. Padahal niat awalnya hanya mengajak Changmin, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Bertambah ataupun tidak orang yang kerumahnya tidak akan berefek selama ada Changmin. Rumahnya pasti akan sama-sama kehabisan isi kulkas. Hah...

"Hyung! Aku mau keluar main ya! Dadah!" Changmin yang selesai beres-beres izin. Diikuti oleh Sungmin, Hyukjae, dan Minho. Kyuhyun sendiri mengikuti apa yang mereka lakukan, namun tersenyum canggung kemudian. Ditatap terus-terusan dengan orang asing bagaimana tidak aneh?

"Hah..." Kyuhyun menghela nafas kala rumah Changmin tak lagi nampak dari pengelihatannya.

"Yang tadi itu hyungmu Min?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Changmin mengangguk mantap dan mengacungkan jempolnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Yap! Memang kenapa?"

"Errr... Agak seram..." ungkap Kyuhyun.

"Oh, kalau ada orang baru dia memang begitu. Kan yang belum pernah bertemu dengannya cuma kau, Kyu."

_'Pantas saja... Sifat dan tingkat kerakusannya mirip-mirip...'_

~Run Away~

"Ingat! Kalian boleh ke kamar manapun asal jangan merusakkan, mencuri, atau memindahkan barang-barang disini ya!" Kyuhyun memperingatkan layaknya penjaga museum. Dan kerennya lagi, mereka semua mengangguk sambil membentuk barisan layaknya tentara. Entah apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang saat melihat tingkah mereka.

"Ayo masuk!" Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumahnya, dan dengan sesegera mungkin Changmin menyerbu masuk ke dalam, membuat dia dan Minho berdempetan masuk di pintu dan Minho terjepit karena tenaga Changmin yang diatas batas normal.

"YA! Min! Masih ada hari esok! Rumahnya tidak akan lari kok!" protes Minho kesal. Sungmin dan Hyukjae geleng-geleng kepala dan dengan santainya melangkah ke dalam, diikuti Kyuhyun yang baru mengunci pintu rumahnya.

Rumah Kyu- ah, maksudnya Leeteuk dan Donghae sederhana saja. Hanya bertingkat 2 dan cukup untuk ditempati 5-6 orang. Walaupun Kyuhyun pernah bercerita kalau Leeteuk dan Donghae menyimpan banyak uang, tapi rumah ini tak mencerminkan kalau mereka merupakan orang kaya. Tidak mewah seperti di drama yang mereka tonton, tidak juga kecil layaknya orang kurang mampu. Tapi satu hal yang membuat rumah ini berbeda adalah...

Hangat.

Entah mengapa rumah ini terasa hangat. Padahal rumah ini sama dengan rumah lain, namun kehangatan di rumah ini entah mengapa jauh lebih terasa dibandingkan rumah Hyukjae, Minho, ataupun Changmin. Sungmin dan Hyukjae yang palig merasakan kehangatan yang tercipta dari rumah itu terdiam sejenak, merasakan hawa samar yang tercipta dari rumah itu. Dengan begini saja, mereka bisa merasakan bagaimana hangatnya kehidupan keluarga Kyuhyun.

"Hyungdeul? Apa yang kalian lakukan? Lihat-lihat saja isi rumah ini! Aku tidak akan memakan kalian kok." canda Kyuhyun. Sungmin dan Hyukjae saling bertatapan sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan ikut berpencar. Jadilah Kyuhyun membuat minuman di dapur, Changmin di kandang bada, Minho di kolam ikan, Sungmin di kamar Donghae dan Hyukjae di kamar Kyuhyun. Mereka semua sibuk dalam dunia masing-masing.

"Kyu! Anjingnya manis ya! Boleh bawa pulang tidak?"

"Ani! Anjing itu milik hyungku Changmin-ah! Dan itu bukan makanan!"

"YA! Kyu! Aku tau kok dia bukan untuk di makan!" Changmin menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia pun melirik ke kolam ikan, dan terlihatlah Minho yang sedang memunggunginya. Changmin menyeringai. Sepertinya menyeburkan orang akan menyenang-

"Sedang apa kau di belakangku?"

Uuhhh! Minho keburu menoleh! Tidak seru! Hufftt.

"Kau mau berenang gratis Min?" Minho menaik-turunkan alisnya. Mengerti maksud Minho, Changmin menggeleng sebelum akhirnya kembali ke kandang bada dan menggerutu.  
.

.

.

.

.  
_Sementara itu di lantai 2..._

"Hyuk! Apa yang kau temukan disana!"

"Hyuk!"

Sungmin menepuk keningnya. Ia lupa Hyukjae tidak bi- tidak mau mengeluarkan suaranya yang seharga emas itu.

"Hyuk kemarilah! Kamar hyung Kyuhyun yang ini lucu loh!"

Tak berapa lama Hyukjae sudah menongol di samping Sungmin. Matanya menelusuri sekeliling dan mengangguk menyetujui pendapat Sungmin. Kamar yang Hyukjae tak tau milik hyung Kyuhyun yang bernamakan siapa ini bernuansa biru. Tempat tidurnya terletak di tengah, dan lantainya berlapiskan kayu. Jendela besar terlihat satu atau dua meter dari letak ranjang kamar yang diyakini sebenarnya milik Donghae. Tertempel stiker nuansa laut menghiasi setengah kaca bagian bawah. Disisi kiri tempat tidur Donghae terdapat meja nakas dan ada lampu tidur menempel agak sedikit tinggi di sisi kanan tempat tidurnya. Tempat tidur Donghae berhadapan langsung dengan televisi beserta perangkatnya, dengan lemari yang terletak bersebelahan dengannya. Dilihat dari ukurannya, dapat dipastikan itu adalah lemari pakaian. Donghae juga memiliki toilet pribadi yang terletak di dekat pintu kamarnya, seperti di hotel-hotel pada normalnya. Ruang yang terkesan biasa saja. Namun yang membuatnya unik ialah betapa banyak properti berbau ikan badut menghiasinya. Hyukjae jadi teringat kamar Sungmin yang bernuansa pink dan _full of bunny_ dan tersenyum karenanya.

Hyukjae menarik-narik Sungmin ke kamar satu-satunya yang tertuliskan 'Kyuhyun', yang terletak bersebrangan dengan kamar bernuansa biru itu. Dia tersenyum lebar menunjuk celana Kyuhyun yang menggantung di balik pintu, yang sepertinya masih akan digunakan dan... ada _price tag_nya.

Sungmin tertawa lebar. Ia benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Kyuhyun berjalan-jalan dengan _price tag_ yang masih menggantung di celananya.

"Ada lagi tidak Hyuk?"

Hyukjae mengangguk. Ia menyeret Sungmin ke tempat dimana Kyuhyun menempatkan kasetnya. Tertulis: _'Kaset gaem punya Kyu! Jangan ambil!"_

"Umur berapa dia? Menulis _game_ masih _gaem_." Sungmin geleng-geleng kepala. Padahal sebenarnya yang menulis itu adalah Donghae atas permintaan Kyuhyun.

Karena merasa tidak ada lagi yang spesial, Hyukjae dan Sungmin menuju kamar hyung Kyuhyun sisanya -Leeteuk- yang tak ia tahu siapa namanya dan pemiliknya bertepatan dengan Changmin dan Minho yang juga naik ke lantai atas. Changmin sibuk mengobrak-abrik kamar Kyuhyun sementara Minho memeluk boneka Donghae dengan gemas. Terkadang ia menoleh kiri-kanan, manatahu ada yang melihatnya memeluk boneka dengan muka sebahagia ini. Kan horor.

Kamar Leeteuk tak jauh berbeda dengan Donghae. Yang membedakan adalah kamar ini terkesan dewasa dengan nuansa putih, juga terdapat meja belajar dan komputer di dekat jendela. Tapi dilihat dari meja belajarnya yang penuh tumpukan majalah, Hyukjae bisa menyimpulkan kalau hyung yang satu ini belajar bukan di meja belajar. Di ranjang mungkin?

"Wow, Hyuk. Kamarnya keren ya. Kenapa kau tidak mengecat kamarmu seperti ini saja? Paling sedikit dihiasi warna hitam biar makin keren." saran Sungmin. Hyukjae mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli.

Sementara Hyukjae mencari apakah ada tumpukan komik di kamar Leeteuk, Sungmin memperhatikan beberapa figura yang terpajang di meja nakas Leeteuk. Ia berdecak kagum.

"Bahkan _frame_nya juga putih. Hyuk! Lihat deh! Ada foto mereka saat masih kecil!"

Hyukjae yang merasa tertarik segera menoleh dan ikut-ikutan membongkar album foto serta melihat-lihat foto-foto yang di frame kan. Ia tersenyum melihat beberapa foto disana. Namun sejenak ia berpikir.

_'Mengapa foto Kyuhyun hanya ada satu?'_

Hyukjae mengendikkan bahunya. Mungkin Kyuhyun tidak suka difoto. Tapi masa dari kecil Kyuhyun tidak foto-foto bersama Leeteuk dan Donghae?

Hyukjae terhenti sejenak kala melihat suatu foto yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. Ia menambil foto itu dan menatapnya lama. Entah mengapa ia seperti pernah melihatnya...

_'Bukankah ini Hae dan Teukkie-hyung?'_

Takut salah lihat, Hyukjae membongkar album foto yang belum sempat ia lihat sampai habis tadi. Tangannya terhenti di halaman terakhir. 2 lembar foto itu membuat Hyukjae tercengang.

_'Tidak mungkin... Bagaimana fotoku ada disini? Atau hanya orang yang mirip dengannya? Tapi Teukkie-hyung dan Hae... Apa mungkin...?'_

Mata Hyukjae memanas. Ia tidak mendengarkan panggilan Sungmin, apalagi perdebatan dibawah sana.

"YA! Hae! Jangan buru-buru! Biar aku bereskan sendiri majalahku!"

BRAK

BRUK

Donghae tercengang begitu melihat adanya dua orang yang sedang menatapnya terkaget-kaget disana.

"Hyung... Sepertinya kita telat." Donghae menggaruk kepalanya. Leeteuk muncul di belakang Donghae dan menghela nafas.

"Ya sudahlah. Lagipula itu bukan majalah yang aneh-aneh."

Sungmin yang tersadar dari kagetnya, menyikut Hyukjae untuk memberi salam kepada sang pemilik rumah. Hyukjae membungkuk tak bersuara, memberi salam. Namun matanya tak bisa lepas dari Donghae dan Leeteuk yang menatapnya bingung dari depan pintu sana. Donghae pun mengalihkan matanya ke buku album yang menurutnya sangat asing, tapi ia tak ingat ada buku album di rumahnya karena ia tak pernah melihatnya. Sungmin yang menyadari tatapan Donghae pun menepuk pundak Hyukjae.

"Hyuk! Kau menjatuhkan albumnya!" Sungmin segera meraih buku album itu, dan tercengang. Wajah Hyukjae ternyata pasaran juga.

"Hyuk. Mirip denganmu saat masih kecil ya." gumamnya. Hyukjae seakan tak mendengarnya, dan berjalan perlahan kehadapan Donghae dan Leeteuk. Matanya berkaca-kaca untuk suatu hal yang tidak pasti. Dan untuk itulah, ia harus memastikannya.

"Hae." Untuk kedua kalinya Sungmin mendengar suara Hyukjae. Suara yang kini sudah lebih berat dibanding terakhir kali Hyukjae mendengarnya, kini kembali memunculkan dirinya. Panggilan Hyukjae barusan refleks membuat Donghae merespon.

"Ya?"

"Teukkie-hyung?"

"Nde?"

Hyukjae tak tau mau mengucapkan apalagi. Mungkin ikatan darah yang ia memiliki membuat tubuhnya refleks memeluk Donghae yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya. Donghae, Leeteuk, dan Sungmin memandang Hyukjae bingung.

"Hyukkie, kau tau darimana nama kedua hyung Kyu?"

"Hyukkie?" Leeteuk mengulang. "Apa Hyukkie yang kau maksud nama panjangnya... Lee Hyukjae?" lanjutnya, yang dijawab dengan anggukan Sungmin.

"Apa jangan-jangan..." Leeteuk menelusuri setiap inci wajah Hyukjae. Memang sih, wajahnya agak familiar, tapi masa Hyukjae benar-benar muncul sekarang?

Mata Leeteuk tak sengaja menangkap adanya benda berwarna perak yang menggantung dileher Hyukjae. Ia menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat benda itu lebih jelas, namun tertutupi oleh tubuh Donghae.

"Eum... Maaf Lee Hyukjae-ssi. Apakah kalung yang dilehermu itu didapat dari seseorang?" tanyanya. Karena seingatnya appa-nya memesan kalung itu dengan bentuk yang ia desain sendiri.

Hyukjae melepaskan pelukannya kepada Donghae yang semakin bingung dan mengangguk. "Kalung ini diberikan oleh appa. Kalung ini sama kan dengan yang hyung dan Hae miliki kan?"

Leeteuk tersenyum dan menarik Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya. Meninggalkan tanda tanya yang semakin besar pada diri Donghae. Demi apapun, dia tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan kalung itu kenapa persis dengan miliknya? Apakah kalungnya pasaran? Bukankah appanya mendesain khusus untuk keluarganya?

Lain Donghae, lain Sungmin. Bocah yang kerap disebut kelinci itu juga dilanda kebingungan, tapi dengan pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang berbeda. Hyukjae tak pernah mau berbicara dan sekarang berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini. Dan lagi, apa yang sedang terjadi?

Donghae dan Sungmin melupakan rasa bingung mereka dan berganti kaget kala Hyukjae dan Leeteuk mengucapkan kalimat mengejutkan secara tiba-tiba dan ditonton oleh Changmin, Minho, juga Kyuhyun disana.

"Bogoshippo, hyungie..."

"Nado bogoshippo saengie..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Author's Territory:**

Ada yang ketipu?

CLA ga nyangka sepanjang ini baru 3000-an wordsnya -_-

Bentar lagi FF ini tamat ya^^

Terus...

CLA ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi ._. Masih galau SS5, di php-in sekolah ;A;

Dan maaf, CLA ga bisa sebutin satu-satu reviewer chap kemaren, apalagi ngebalesinnya. CLA sibuk banget, ini aja mepet ngepostnya.

Tapi CLA udah baca semua kok, thank you ya!

See U!


	6. Chapter 6

"Hiks... hiks..."

Siwon memutar tubuhnya. Matanya menerawang seluruh pelosok taman dan mendapati adiknya tengah terduduk di balik semak-semak. Siwon mendekatinya dan terkejut kala melihat sang adik tengah menangis.

Ya Tuhan! Ada apalagi ini?

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Kyuhyun tertangkap menangis. Siwon dan kedua orangtuanya sudah berkali-kali membujuk Kyuhyun, menanyakan apa yang terjadi selama di sekolah, namun apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan hanya terus terisak, terdiam, dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Siwon menghela nafas. Ia mendekati adiknya dan kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. ia tidak akan pernah bosan sampai Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kyu, ceritakan kepada hyung. Kenapa menangis lagi eoh?"

Kembali Kyuhyun menggeleng kepalanya. Siwon memutar otak, mencari cara bagaimana agar Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaannya. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"Kyu. Kalau Kyu cerita ke hyung, hyung belikan es krim mau?"

"..."

"Kalau kue cokelat bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dalam. Mata polosnya mengerjap, membuat Siwon gemas dan menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipinya.

"K-Kyu... kata teman-teman Kyu tidak pantas memiliki teman..."

"..."

"A-apa benar hyung? Apa nanti Daehyunie juga akan menjauhi Kyu? Apa hyung juga akan menjauhi Kyu?"

Siwon refleks menggeleng dan menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Sekarang ia tau apa yang dipermasalahkan adiknya. Walaupun ia tidak pernah merasakannya, namun ia bisa membayangkan betapa menyakitkannya.

"Ani. Hyung tidak akan meninggalkan Kyu."

"J-jinjja?"

"Nde. Hyung berjanji. Tapi Kyunnie harus menjadi anak yang baik eoh?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. Entah kenapa perasaannya cepat membaik. Ia tersenyum lebar dan menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Janji hyung tidak memberitau appa dan eomma soal ini?"

"Ya. Hyung janji."

.

.

.

.

**Run Away**

Author: **CLA**

Rated: **T**

Genre: **Brothership, Family, Tragedy, etc**

Disclaimer: **Seluruh cast disini milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri**

Cast: **Some of Super Junior 13+2 member. Possible for another cast.**

Warning:

**OOC, EYD, Typos, etc**

**I change some of their sure-name.**

.

.

**Terinspirasi dari: 'Family ?' by 'lyELF'**

.

.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Teukkie-hyung! Jelaskan semua ini!"

Sudah 15 menit berlalu sejak bertemunya Hyuk-hyung dengan kedua hyung-ku dan Donghae-hyung tak hentinya berjalan bolak-balik menuntut penjelasan. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Donghae-hyung, Sungmin-hyung dan aku juga menatapnya menuntut penjelasan sementara Changmin sudah ditelepon orang tuanya dan Minho disuruh membereskan barang-barangnya untuk keberangkatannya ke Jepang besok sore. Huh. Kenapa dia malah pergi jalan-jalan di situasi seperti ini? Curang sekali!

Suasana yang tercipta di ruang tamu ini benar-benar mengerikan. Frekuensi ketegangannya mungkin bisa disamakan dengan ketegangan saat seorang perempuan mengaku sedang mengandung di luar pernikahan. Oke, lupakan. Yang jelas, Hyuk-hyung saja sampai menenggak air berkali-kali saking tidak nyamannya dengan suasana rumah sekarang.

Teukkie-hyung yang sepertinya jengah kami tatap menghela nafas. Ia membuka mulutnya seakan ingin berbicara, dan pergerakan mulutnya membuat kami merasa gugup. Gugup sekaligus penasaran menerima penjelasan yang akan diberikannya.

"Jangan menatapku begitu. Seram."

Bukaaaaannn! Kyu bukan butuh jawaban seperti itu! Kyu butuh penjelasan, siapa itu Hyuk-hyung. Tidak mungkin kan Hyuk-hyung kembaran Hae-hyung seperti yang ia katakan padaku dulu? Hae-hyung saja bilang kalau dia tidak memiliki kembaran.

"Hyukjae itu... kembaran Donghae. Adik hilangku yang pernah kuceritakan padamu Kyu."

"MWO?!" Min-hyung, Hae-hyung, dan aku memekik kaget. Aku menatap Hae-hyung menuntut penjelasan pasti.

"Apa?"

"Hyung bilang, hyung tidak punya kembaran?"

"YA! Aku juga tidak tau! Kukira Teukkie-hyung mengarang bebas!"

"Masa kau tidak tau sih hyung?"

"Aku kan tidak ingat! Mereka saja yang hebat sampai ingat masa kecil mereka."

Sebenarnya aku hendak melanjutkan kata-kataku. Tapi apa mau dikata, Teukkie-hyung sudah menatapku tajam membuatku bungkam.

Hah...

Kukira kejadian seperti ini hanya ada di televisi atau cerita pasaran.

Aku tak tau lagi apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dari Hyuk-hyung yang menggerutu karena dilupakan, sampai aku baru sadar kalau Hyuk-hyung berbicara. Astaga...

Tapi...

Satu hal yang mengganjal pikiranku.

Apakah keberadaan Hyuk-hyung akan mengubah kehidupanku?

~Run Away~

Ini sudah hari yang keempat sejak aku menyendiri dan bermain dengan bada ataupun mengobok-ngobok air kolam.

Mungkin sudah hampir 2 minggu lamanya sejak pertemuan dramatis Teuk-hyung, Hae-hyung, dan Hyuk-hyung.

Dan sudah hampir 2 minggu juga _mood_ku semakin memburuk.

Mereka selalu mengucapkan, 'Aku tak menyangka dapat bertemu Hyukkie lagi.' atau 'Aku baru tau kalau aku benar-benar memiliki kembaran.' atau 'Aku tidak sabar menunggu Hyukkie diizinkan untuk kembali tinggal disini.'

Hingga pada akhirnya, Hyuk-hyung benar-benar diizinkan tinggal disini. Ditandai dengan telepon darinya seminggu yang lalu, dan pada akhir pekan itu jugalah dia membawa segala macam barang keperluannya, pindah rumah. Ia juga masih sering-sering bermain dengan Sungmin-hyung di rumah yang selama ini ditumpanginya.

Awalnya aku sangat senang dengan kehadirannya. Kami selalu bermain sama seperti apa yang dilakukan kami pada normalnya. Terkadang Hyuk-hyung juga membawaku ke _game center_ yang biasanya selalu kami kunjungi jika liburan. Dan yah, cukup mengusir rasa kebosanan dibandingkan terus bermain dengan bada, ikan, ataupun Hae-hyung dan Teukkie-hyung yang kurang mengerti bermain.

Dan kemudian aku mulai merasakannya. Bagaimana Hae-hyung dan Teuk-hyung yang perlahan mulai mengabaikanku. Yah, mungkin mereka lupa denganku. Wajar saja, Hyuk-hyung adalah adiknya yang sudah lama menghilang. Aku pun memakluminya.

Tapi apakah sampai jarang memperhatikanku lagi? Bahkan sekarang selalu Hyuk-hyung lah yang terlebih dahulu ditanyakan kabarnya.

Dan kemudian aku teringat.

Bukankah Donghae-hyung sangat senang kalau saja ia memang memiliki kembaran?

Ingatan itu sadar tidak sadar membuatku menarik diri dari mereka. Semakin ragu apakah aku dibutuhkan diantara mereka. Semakin tidak yakin apakah aku mengganggu kehidupan mereka. Bahkan mereka juga tak sadar kalau aku semakin menarik diri dan semakin sering main-main ke rumah Changmin. Tanpa Hyuk-hyung. Apakah mereka mengira aku hanya sedang bosan padahal tak ada Hyuk-hyung yang selalu menemaniku main ke rumah Changmin seperti biasanya? Apakah mereka benar-benar melupakanku? Pikiran pesimisku terus terlahir dan semakin meluas. Membuatku semakin menarik diri dari mereka tanpa sadar.

Seperti hari ini.

Mereka seakan mengabaikanku lagi.

"Makanan siap!"

Leeteuk-hyung membawa beberapa mangkuk mie instan -karena persediaan makanan habis dan mereka malas membelinya.

Hyuk-hyung dan Hae-hyung tengah bermain dengan bada, sementara aku hanya menonton televisi tanpa berniat membantu Teukkie-hyung karena ia sudah membereskan segalanya. Bohong kalau aku bilang sedang menonton televisi. Pikiranku sama sekali tak ada di dalam acara-acara itu. Mataku sedari tadi mencuri-curi intip kearah Hyuk-hyung dan Hae-hyung yang sedang bermain, terkadang kearah Teuk-hyung yang sedang memasak mie.

Kalian pasti bingung mengapa aku tidak ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

Che. Bukankah sudah kubilang tadi kalau aku semakin menarik diri dari mereka tanpa mereka atau aku sadari?

"Hyuk, Hae! Hei! Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan loh! Nanti keburu dingin!"

Aku merasakan tubuhku ditikam dari belakang. Apakah keberadaanku benar segitu tipisnya sampai Teukkie-hyung melupakanku? Ini bukan kesekali dua kalinya lagi. Kalau saja aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku, pasti aku sudah menangis sekarang ini.

Kulihat Teukkie-hyung yang sedang mengambil alat makan untuk kami. Aku cukup bersyukur melihat mangkuk disitu masih ada 4, walaupun aku menjadi ragu siapa pemilik mangkuk keempat.

Aku hanya terdiam di tempat. Menunggu agar mereka mengingatku -setidaknya Teukkie-hyung dan Hae-hyung memanggilku.

Namun lagi-lagi Hyuk-hyung lah yang menepuk pundakku, menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Ia menatapku bingung.

"Kau kenapa Kyu?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Aniya. Gwaenchana."

Hyuk-hyung mengangguk.

"Kajja! Kita makan! Jangan keseringan melamun. Nanti ada yang... hiiiii..." Hyuk-hyung pura-pura takut -atau menakutiku- yang mau tidak mau membuatku tersenyum.

Aku duduk di tempat yang tersedia, menyusul Hyuk-hyung. Aku senang, setidaknya ada yang masih mengingatku.

"Ah iya Kyu! Aku baru ingat kau disana!"

Namun perkataan Teukkie-hyung sukses membuat senyumku hilang sekilas, dan balik lagi dalam wujud palsu. Kucoba bercanda dengannya seperti biasa, namun berandaanku seakan tak dianggap karena mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Ah Hyuk, kau mau jalan-jalan besok? Nanti mungkin hyung bisa mengurusnya."

Kenapa...?

"Eum... Bagaimana kalau kita ke Lotte World?"

Kenapa Teukkie-hyung tak menanyakannya padaku...?

"Ah! Hae juga sudah lama tidak kesana!"

Apakah aku memang tak dianggap keluarga lagi oleh mereka? Tapi mengapa aku masih makan disini?

Sementara mereka melanjutkan obrolan mereka tanpaku di dalamnya, aku buru-buru menghabiskan mie instanku sebelum akhirnya menaruhnya di wastafel cuci piring. Kulihat Teukkie-hyung, Hae-hyung, dan Hyuk-hyung memandangku bingung. Harapanku, mereka menanyakan apa yang membuatku terlihat sedih tapi...

"Cepat sekali makannya Kyu."

Aku mengangguki ucapan Hae-hyung. Aku hanya bisa pura-pura menguap agar mereka mengerti alasan -palsu- ku mengapa makan buru-buru.

"Aku ngantuk hyung. Duluan ya." Aku segera berjalan ke lantai 2. Dan yang membuatku semakin kesal, tak ada suara Teukkie-hyung untuk menyuruhku sikat gigi seperti biasanya! Apa aku memang mengganggu kehidupan mereka? Apa karena ada Hyuk-hyung? Tidak Kyu! Kau harus berpikir positif! Hyuk-hyung itu anak yang baik dan juga saudara kandung mereka yang tersisa. Dan sudah seharusnya Hyuk-hyung dan mereka bertemu kembali.

Aku sengaja memperlambat jalanku saat mendekati pintu kamar, menunggu kalimat yang akan diucap Leeteuk-hyung ataupun Donghae-hyung. Semakin lama aku semakin mendekati pintu dan saat aku sudah masuk ke dalamnya pun, tak ada imbauan Leeteuk-hyung. Yang ada hanyalah gumaman-gumaman kecil Hae-hyung dan Teuk-hyung yang saling bertanya kebingungan satu sama lain. Seperti 'Kyu kenapa?', 'Entah aku tidak tau', 'Mungkin ia sedang kecapekan', 'Lanjutkan saja makannya.'

Aku mengunci pintu kamarku dan berguling-guling di kasur setelahnya. Apakah Hyuk-hyung sepenting itu sampaitak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memperdulikanku? Tidak Kyu! Buang pikiran negatifmu jauh-jauh! Ini bukan salah Hyuk-hyung.

"Won-hyung... Apa Kyu memang ditakdirkan sendirian?" aku bergumam lirih. Aku memeluk bantal erat, menenggelamkan wajahku sedalam yang kusanggup. Deru nafasku yang sudah mulai tak beraturan atas kurangnya oksigen tak kuhiraukan. Yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah pemikian jernih. Namun mengapa rasanya begitu sulit untuk mengeluarkannya?

Ah! Sudahlah! Jangan terus dipikirkan! Lebih baik kau tidur saja pabbo Kyu!

~Run Away~

2 minggu sudah aku memasang senyum palsu. Berlindung di balik keberuntunganku memiliki wajah yang agak datar. Membiarkan mereka semakin menjauh dariku. Padahal, bagaimana pun caranya akulah maknae disini.

Hari ini aku lagi-lagi mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku dari ketiga hyung-ku. Aku membaca majalah yang baru dikirimkan ke rumah tadi pagi, siapa tau ada berita tentang _game_ baru. Jujur saja, aku lelah. Entah mengapa belakangan ini aku tidak bisa berekspresi lepas.

Hah... Aku bosan.

Tak ada berita menarik yang bisa kubaca, jadi lebih baik aku iseng-iseng mengintip apa yang kedua hyung kembar di depanku ini lakukan. Seperti apa kata orang, anak kembar pasti memiliki hubungan kekerabatan yang lebih dekat dibandingkan hubungan kakak-adik yang tidak kembar. Hal itu juga berlaku untuk Hae-hyung dan Hyuk-hyung. Dan biasanya Teuk-hyung akan menimbrung belakangan sementara aku pura-pura tidak tau apa yang mereka lakukan. Lagipula jika aku ikut bergabung dengan mereka, apa yang bisa kulakukan?

Huft. Andai saja Minho sudah pulang dan Changmin tidak sedang keluar kota...

Ah iya! Sungmin-hyung!

Tapi Min-hyung sedang sibuk membantu appa-nya...

Aku menguap lebar sambil menutup wajahku dengan majalah. Setelahnya aku mengintip lagi ke Hae-hyung dan Hyuk-hyung yang sejak tadi bermain dengan bada.

OMO!

"YA! Hyung! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" pekikku. Kalau kujabarkan situasi yang sedang kulihat sekarang ini, kalian pasti juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Dan kalau kalian ingin tau...

Hyuk-hyung tertindih Hae-hyung, dengan bibir yang saling menempel satu sama lain.

Aaaaaahhh! Kyu malu menjabarkannya!

Mungkin karena pekikanku mereka terlonjak kaget. Aku segera berlari kearah Teukkie-hyung yang sedang menggambar karena bosan di pinggir kolam ikan. Entah kulempar kemana rasa raguku untuk mendekati mereka. Ah ya. Bada juga kubawa serta.

"TEUKKIE-HYUNG~~!"

Tanpa sempat menoleh Teukkie-hyung kuterjang. Hyuk-hyung dan Hae-hyung juga menyusulku dari belakang, berlomba suara menjelaskan apa yang mereka pikir aku akan laporkan.

"HYUNG! HYUNG! HYUNG!" aku menggoncang tubuh Teukkie-hyung, hingga akhirnya ia menghentikan aksiku karena pusing.

"Hyung! Tadi Hae-hyung-"

"YA! Aku tidak ngapa-ngapain bocah!"

"Bohong hyung! Hae-hyung bohong! Tanya saja sama Hyuk-hyung!"

"Aniya! Kami tidak ngapa-ngapain!"

"Hyung juga boleh nanya sama bada kalau bisa!"

"YA! Bocah! Dengarkan du-"

"STOP! STOP! STOP! Bicara satu per satu!" Teukkie-hyung menghentikan perang suaraku dengan Hae-hyung. Kami terdiam sementara sebelum akhirnya aku kembali bersuara.

"Hyung! Tadi Hae-hyung-"

"YA! Kenapa aku yang salah?"

"Ish! Hyung diam dulu!"

"Mwo?! Kau yang-"

"YA! Hyung bilang satu per satu bicaranya!" protes Teukkie-hyung, "Kyu mau bilang apa?" lanjutnya, menarik tanganku lebih dekat. Aku menoleh ke belakang, menatap Hae-hyung penuh ledekan. Entah kenapa aku bisa membully hyungdeul hari ini.

"Tadi Hae-hyung mencium Hyuk-hyung. Disini. Kan tidak boleh, hyung!" laporku, menyentuh bibirku.

"YA! Tadi kita-"

"Hae, diam dulu." perintah Teukkie-hyung. Hae-hyung diam walaupun wajahnya menunjukkan kekesalan yang teramat luar biasa.

"Terus hyung, Hae-hyung menciumnya begini lagi!" lanjutku, memperagakan pose yang menurutku tidak senonoh tadi dengan... bada. Apa? Kan yang penting Kyu bisa memperagakannya!

Teukkie-hyung menatap Hae-hyung dan Hyuk-hyung menuntut penjelasan. Hyuk-hyung masih tenang sementara Hae-hyung sudah seperti orang yang tertangkap sedang mencuri. Hae-hyung menarik nafas, sebelum akhirnya menceritakan apa yang terjadi, membuatku menggembungkan pipi kesal.

"Tadi aku sedang bermain dengan Hyukkie dan bada, terus pas aku mau berdiri, bada menerjangku dan membuatku yang kaget spontan memajukan langkahku dan... jatuh. Sumpah hyung, aku tidak ngapa-ngapain tadi!"

"Bohong! Pasti Hae-hyung bohong!" aku menggodanya.

"YA! Aku tidak bohong!"

"Ssshhhttt! Bisakah kalian diam sebentar seperti Hyukkie? Dari  
tadi saja Hyukkie diam." Teukkie-hyung mulai membanding-bandingkan kami bertiga. Aku dan Hae-hyung mengerucutkan bibir kesal.

"Ah iya. Kenapa Hyukkie tidak ikutan heboh ya?" lanjut Teukkie-hyung tiba-tiba. Aku mengendikkan bahuku tidak tau.

"Eum... Memang salah ya poppo? Aku dan Minnie sering kok. Kata appa, itu berarti tanda sayang." jelasnya. Begitu ya? Aku tidak pernah poppo selain dengan appa dan eomma...

"Mwo?! Kok begitu?"

"Ya memang begitu Hae. Kita juga sering kok!"

"Kapan? Aku tidak ingat hyung! Hyung mimpi kali."

"Aish, ternyata kau lupa. Waktu kecil kan kita sering! Sama Hyukkie juga terkadang." Mereka berbincang dengan asiknya. Sementara aku sendiri... tidak pernah di cium seperti itu...

"Kyu tidak pernah dicium Won-hyung..." lirihku tanpa sadar. Aku menutup mulutku refleks. Tapi terlanjur, mereka pasti sudah mendengarnya. Buktinya, mereka langsung melihatku.

"Kyu tidak pernah di poppo ya?" Hae-hyung bersuara. Ia menatap Teukkie-hyung dan Hyuk-hyung, kemudian menatapku kembali dengan seringaian. Uhh... Firasatku tidak enak.

"Oh, sepertinya Kyu membutuhkan lebih banyak kasih sayang." lanjutnya, sebelum akhirnya mendekapku erat dan menyiumi wajahku. Aku memberontak tapi Hyuk-hyung dan Teukkie-hyung malah ikut menyerangku. Hufftt.

"Lepasin Kyu! Uwaaaaa! Wajah Kyu sudah tidak suci lagi! Tidaaaakkk!"

"Berisik! Anak kecil diam saja!"

"YA! Hyungdeulll! Nanti wajah Kyu jadi ileran!"

"Biarin aja!"

Dan aku pun akhirnya...

Menyerah

T_T

~Run Away~

Aku masih tak percaya dapat menyerah seperti tadi. Sebagai orang yang -sok- berkuasa disini, aku benar-benar merasa malu! Huh!

Aku berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan membongkar setiap channel televisi, mencari acara yang menarik. Agak malas rasanya untuk menghampiri si kembar di kamarnya, atau malah menghampiri Teukkie-hyung yang menggambar seperti tak ada hari esok. Heran, padahal aku tidak pernah melihat Teukkie-hyung menggambar sebelum Hyuk-hyung datang ke rumah ini. Apa Teukkie-hyung sedang jatuh cinta ya? Tidak, tidak, tidak! Kau kebanyakan menonton drama Kyu!

"Aish... Minho kenapa tidak pulang-pulang?" Aku menggerutu kesal. Sangat kesal. Biasanya, kalau tidak ada Minho, Changmin pasti juga malas keluar rumah. Alasannya mudah. Minho sering mentraktir makan. Yah, biarpun hanya semacam es krim atau permen sih. Pelit.

"Ah, Kyu?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang dimana kuyakini suara tadi berasal. Teukkie-hyung memanggilku, sebelum akhirnya ikut-ikutan duduk di sebelahku. Ah, entah sudah berapa lama aku merindukan ini. Aku benar-benar berharap Teukkie-hyung akan menanyakan kabarku, bukannya malah membicarakan orang lain.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Itulah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Teukkie-hyung kepadaku. Kalau saja aku tidak bisa menahan emosi, pasti aku sudah senyum-senyum tidak jelas saking bahagianya.

"Huh? Apa maksud hyung?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tau. Yah, mungkin saja Teukkie-hyung memiliki maksud yang lain dari apa yang kupikirkan.

"Eum... Bagaimana ya? Belakangan ini kau seperti menjauh dari kami. Ah, entahlah. Atau mungkin hanya perasaan hyung saja?"

Aaaaahhh! Ini dia momen yang Kyu tunggu-tunggu! Apa yang harus Kyu jawab? Bisa saja sih Kyu langsung menjawab 'Memang benar aku menjauh dari kalian' tapi kan... Kurang dramatis begitu...

"Kyu?"

"E-eh? Iya?"

"Kau kenapa? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan hyung, Kyu."

"E-eh itu..." Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku, refleks. Aku terdiam sebentar, memilih-milih kata-kata yang akan kuucapkan, takutnya menyakiti perasaan Teukkie-hyung, atau mungkin membuat suasana menjadi tegang. Kan tidak enak.

"Eum... B-belakangan ini Kyu kesepian..."

"Eh?"

"Sejak Hyuk-hyung datang, Teukkie-hyung dan Hae-hyung seakan melupakan Kyu. Tidap pernah menanyakan keberadaan Kyu lagi. Bahkan waktu itu Teukkie-hyung lipa memanggilku saat makan, jadi... Kyu... Kyu kira Kyu mengganggu kalian jadi Kyu memilih untuk menarik diri saja." jelasku sejujurnya. Teukkie-hyung terlihat kaget, sebelum akhirnya menggaruk kepalanya yang mungkin sedang gatal.

"J-jinjja? H-hyung tidak merasa... Apa hyung memang seperti itu belakangan ini?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Astaga... Hyung benar-benar tidak sadar Kyu, mianhae, jeongmal mianhae... Hyung tidak bermaksud menjauhimu Kyu. Mungkin hyung terlalu senang saja." jelasnya, menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku merasakan wajahku memanas. Ku harap mataku tidak ikut memanas sebelum akhirnya menjadi pesta tangisan. Rasanya benar-benar melegakan saat menceritakan apa yang selama ini membebanimu ke orang lain.

"Kau boleh marah dengan hyung, Kyu. Rasanya hyung jahat kepadamu. Mianhae. Kau mau minta apa ke hyung hm? Hyung akan menebusnya." Teukkie-hyung berucap agak terburu-buru. Mungkin dia panik saat aku menyadarkan sikapnya kepadaku belakangan ini.

"Apa yang kau mau Kyu?"

Aku terdiam sebentar sambil mempererat pelukan terhadap Teukkie-hyung. Kira-kira apa yang harus ku minta ya?

"Eum... Kyu... Kyu mau... Ah! Kyu mau hyung janji tidak seperti itu lagi!" seruku antusias. Teukkie-hyung mengacak-ngacak rambutku dan tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja! Tanpa Kyu suruh, hyung sudah berjanji tidak melupakan Kyu lagi. Lain kali marahi hyung kalau hyung jahat arraseo?"

"Nde, hyu-"

BRAK

"Auw!"

"YA! Jangan mendorongku! Sakit tau!"

Aku dan Teukkie-hyung refleks menoleh kearah mana saja sesuai insting saat mendengar benda jatuh. Aku membelalakkan mataku saat mengetahui Hae-hyung dan Hyuk-hyung lah yang terjatuh dari balik tangga.

"H-hyungdeul b-bukannya kalian tadi d-di k-kamar?"

Hae-hyung menggaruk tengkuknya dan menyengir lebar, menyikut lengan Hyuk-hyung. Hyuk-hyung menghela nafas seraya memberikan tatapan membunuh untuk Hae-hyung.

"A-ah... Sejak 'Ah, Kyu?' dan 'Kau kenapa sih?' itu." jawabnya jujur. Astaga! Jangan bilang mereka mendengar semuanya!

"H-hyung..."

"Maafkan kami kalau kami memang seperti itu terhadapmu Kyu." Hyuk-hyung menarik nafas, "Kami benar-benar tidak bermaksud melupakanmu Kyu." lanjutnya.

"Hy-"

"Apakah keberadaanku mengganggu kehidupanmu Kyu?" Satu pertanyaan terlontar dari mulutnya. Aku tercengang. Teukkie-hyung dan Hae-hyung terdiam, tidak berani ikut campur.

Memang sih, sejak Hyuk-hyung datang aku jadi kurang diperhatikan, tapi bukan maksudku untuk mengusir Hyuk-hyung! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya kalau Hyuk-hyung tidak ada padahal aku sudah terlanjur mengenalnya. Apalagi Hyuk-hyung adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu mengingatku beberapa hari belakangan.

"Ah, jadi aku memang mengganggu ya?" lanjutnya lagi. Aku menggeleng panik.

"A-aniya! Hyung tidak mengganggu!"

"Tapi kau diam saja Kyu. Bukankah seharusnya kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Aniya! Kyu sayang Hyuk-hyung! Kyu sangat sayaaaaaannnnng sama hyung. Jebal jangan berbicara seperti itu!"

"Tapi-"

"Hyuk-hyung tidak boleh mengucapkan yang aneh-aneh. Titik!" selaku, memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Hyuk-hyung tidak boleh pergi dari rumah ini!" lanjutku. Sekilas aku melihat tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari seluruh hyung-ku ini.

Apa? Memangnya aku salah bicara? Bukankah orang-orang jika sudah mengatakan hal seperti itu dia akan pergi dari rumah karena merasa mengganggu kehidupan orang lain?

"M-maksudmu apa Kyu?" Hyuk-hyung bertanya bingung. Pabbo! Masa dia tidak ngerti sih?!

"Hy-"

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana kok. Aku cuma bertanya doang, kalau kamu memang merasa terganggu, nanti aku akan memperingati mereka. Apa jangan-jangan Kyu pikir hyung mau pergi dari rumah ya?"

Aku mengangguk. Eh tunggu. Apa kata Hyuk-hyung tadi?

"Ah, jadi ceritanya Kyu mau ngusir hyung? Baiklah." ucapnya. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menggeleng panik.

"Aniya! Hyung tidak boleh pergi! Tidak boleh!"

"Tapi Kyu tadi-"

"K-Kyu kan takut! Siapa tau hyung akan pergi dari rumah ini seperti di drama-drama!"

Baru saja aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, kurasakan pelukanku terhadap Hyuk-hyung melonggar. Sesaat kemudian kepalaku sudah terantuk lengan sofa.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama, bocah!"

Huh! Sudah kuduga! Yang berani berlaku kurang ajar denganku seperti ini kan hanya satu! Kalian pasti mengetahuinya!

"Hae-hyung! Kyu tidak kebanyakan nonton drama! Kyu kan... K-Kyu kan hanya takut... Kyu tidak mau kehilangan hyung lagi..." ucapku lirih. Pabbo Kyu! Kenapa kau harus bersedih sekarang ini?!

"Kyu?"

"A-ah. Pokoknya Hyuk-hyung tidak boleh pergi! Kyu mau nonton dulu! Awas!" Aku berusaha mengembalikan moodku. Mati-matian kutahan air mata serta suaraku yang mendadak agak serak.

Tidak Kyu, kau tidak boleh lemah!

**Kyuhyun POV end**

~Run Away~

Langit sudah tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda adanya cahaya. Tugas sang mentari pun digantikan oleh sinar rembulan. Adapun cahaya lampu jalan membantu kekuatan penerangan.

Kyuhyun sedari tadi hanya melipat kedua tangannya dan menopangkan dagu di atasnya tanpa mau menyentuh barang sedetik pun makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya, membuat baik Hyukjae, Leeteuk, maupun Donghae kebingungan melihatnya. Kalau mereka tidak memaksa Kyuhyun makan, nanti sakit maag. Kalau dipaksakan, Kyuhyun pasti mengambek.

"Kyu? Aku salah ngomong ya tadi sore?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, membuat Hyukjae bingung. Leeteuk dan Donghae saling memandang dan mengangkat bahu.

"Lalu kau kenapa Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu makanlah Kyu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Kyu sedang malas makan~" ucapnya merajuk.

"Tapi kenapa Kyu?" Kali ini Leeteuk ikut bertanya. Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng, membuat mereka kembali kebingungan.

"Kyu merasa tidak enak. Kenapa ya hyung?" Kyuhyun akhirnya berucap. Ia benar-benar merasa aneh dan gelisah, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bicara.

"Kau tidak sakit kan Kyu?" Leeteuk menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Kyuhyun, mengecek apakah anak itu sakit. "Tidak panas. Mungkin perasaanmu saja Kyu."

"Tapi Kyu merasa tidak enak..."

"Makan saja dulu! Teukkie-hyung benar! Itu pasti hanya perasaanmu." ucap Donghae, seperti memerintah. Dengan malas Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindari berdebat dan berpikir positif. Mungkin saja Leeteuk benar.

"Nah, begitu dong daritadi! Kita tidak perlu sampai ikut-ikutan khawatir kalau begini." ucap Donghae, yang entah mengapa ucapannya agak tidak enak di dengar.

"Kalau begitu habis ini kita kasih makan ikan ya. Seingatku hari ini Hae main denganku terus sampai lupa memberi makan ikan. Pasti Teukkie-hyung dan Kyu juga lupa." Hyukjae menyarankan, dijawab dengan anggukan Kyuhyun.

Entah berapa menit berapa detik mereka lalui dengan keheningan ruang makan yang tidak biasa. Hingga akhirnya mereka selesai makan dan melakukan aktivitas masing-masing, Kyuhyun masih merasakan yang janggal dengan perasaannya. Sambil memberi makan ikan sesekali ia memukul dadanya sendiri pelan, dilengkapi lirikan mata Hyukjae yang tak jarang ia sadari.

Donghae dan Leeteuk memutuskan untuk menonton televisi dengan segala macam acara membosankannya, jaga-jaga manatau ada acara yang lumayan menarik untuk ditonton, hingga akhirnya bel rumah mereka berbunyi membuat Donghae segera bergegas membuka pintu tanpa mengecek siapa yang datang.

"Apakah benar ini adalah rumah milik keluarga Lee? Ada yang namanya Leeteuk?"

Orang-orang asing itu bertanya membuat Donghae bingung dan mengangguk pelan. Leeteuk yang merasa namanya disebut ikut menghampiri Donghae sementara Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk tidak memperdulikan mereka.

"Ya, saya Leeteuk. Maaf, tapi kalian..."

"Saya Kim Kibum," sebuah suara muncul tiba-tiba dari balik 3 orang ber-jas di depan pintu rumah, menjabat tangan Leeteuk, "Dan saya dengar disini ada yang namanya Kyuhyun, benar?"

"Maaf tapi-"

"Jawab saja pertanyaan saya."

"N-nde. Tapi untuk apa kalian mencari Kyuhyun?"

"Apa dia ada di dalam?"

"Untuk apa kalian mencari Kyu- YA! Apakah kalian tak punya sopan santun? Kenapa masuk ke rumah orang seenaknya?!" Donghae memprotes, namun tak dihiraukan oleh namja bernama Kim Kibum tersebut, membuat Donghae makin kesal. Kim Kibum, namja asing itu, berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju sebuah mobil hitam yang seakan sudah menunggunya di depan rumah sana.

"Terima kasih telah membiarkan kami membongkar rumah kalian. Saya harus menjemput anak saya, Kim Kyuhyun." ucapnya, membuat Donghae semakin mendengus kesal. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Jeritan memberontak Kyuhyun terdengar, membuat mereka terheran, dan lagipula- OMO! Apa yang mereka lakukan pada Kyu?!

"YA! Kalian mengapai Kyu?" jerit Hyukjae, yang sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari salah satu... bodyguard? Ah entahlah, yang jelas ia rasa mereka memiliki maksud yang buruk kepada Kyuhyun. Donghae dan Leeteuk hanya bisa diam kebingungan. Bingung mengapa si Kim Kibum tau tentang nama atau alamat mereka, dan bingung mengapa Kyuhyun memberontak diajak pulang, lagipula... Apa begitu cara Kim Kibum membawa anaknya pulang?

"Maaf, tapi tuan membutuhkannya sekarang. Kami harus membawanya pulang secepatnya." balas salah satu dari ketiga orang itu, menyampirkan Kyuhyun yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di pundaknya, lalu keluar begitu saja.

"Terima kasih telah menjaga Kyuhyun." Itu yang mereka ucapkan, disertai senyum yang... Aneh. Namun Hyukjae, Donghae, dan Leeteuk tak ambil pusing. Kyuhyun memang sudah harus pulang, tapi... Hey! Tidak seperti ini caranya!

Barang pribadi Kyuhyun tak ada yang dibawa pulang! Dan lebih parahnya lagi, bagaimana bisa mereka hanya diam menatap Kyuhyun yang dibuat pingsan? Biarpun itu ayahnya sekalipun, seharusnya mereka tak membiarkan kekerasan terjadi! Lagipula...

Perpisahan mereka terlalu mendadak dan...

Menyakitkan.

Tak akan ada lagi seorang anak kecil yang akan membuat keributan.

Tak akan ada lagi anak yang membuat mereka tertawa dan menangis bersamaan.

Tak ada lagi anak yang membuat mereka panik dan khawatir berat.

Hyukjae, Donghae, maupun Leeteuk menangis. Entah karena bahagia Kyuhyun kembali ke rumahnya, atau karena perpisahan itu menyakitkan. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun diambil bertepatan beberapa saat setelah mereka baru berbaikan? Apalagi Kyuhyun baru mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Ah ralat kalimat itu. Hyukjae menangis bukan karena hal membahagiakan, tapi menangis atas perilaku tiga orang berjas hitam tadi terhadap Kyuhyun.

Dan malam itu, adalah malam terburuk dan terbaik yang pernah mereka miliki seumur hidup mereka. Dengan satu kunci kata, yaitu...

Kyuhyun

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Author's Territory:**

Tau, ini gaje banget -_- Jangan natap CLA garang begitu.

CLA emg ga bakat tulis brothership sih. Emang dasar isi otak CLA terlalu cheesy. Kebanyakan baca shoujo manga.

Dan jujur, cla nulis ini sambil ngantuk, apalagi bagian akhirnya. Jadi jangan heran kalo mulai ngelantur ._. OH ya, dan harus nya fic ini di post 2 minggu lalu cuma CLA... males /slap

**AngeLeeteuk**: emang ff CLA terlalu gampang ditebak sih... ga heran juga T_T /hiks/ Thanks for review^^

**Jmhyewon**: menurut kamu apa yang bakal terjadi hato? Kkkk~ Thanks for review^^

**kiki**: thanks for reading. Ini udah lanjut, thanks reviewnya juga^^

**cece**: udah lanjut loh, thanks for reviewnya ^^

**Blackyuline**: ga bingung-bingung amat sih mereka. Entahlah, harusnya sih temennya syok. Tapi apa yang CLA ketik sama bayangkan itu beda jauh T^T /cry/ Thanks for review^^

**gyu1315**: ah mian, chapter ini CLA malah sambil ngantuk ketiknya TT_TT Thanks reviewnya^^

**casanova indah**: ketinggalan 2 chap? Kemana kamu? Hahaha. Thanks udah belain ngejar bacanya. Thanks juga for reviewnya^^

**Angelika Park**: gapapa, CLA makasih banget kamu mau review^^ Siwon? Kasih tau gak ya? Wkwk. Udah apdet biar ga ASAP T_T mianhae... thanks for review btw ^^

**riekyumidwife**: iya udah di apdet nih^^ Thanks reviewnya^^

**Guest**: yah... kayak sinetron gitu kan? Kembar terpisah wkwkwk. Thanks reviewnya^^

**ekha sparkyu**: keren kah? Menurut CLA ini aneh u,u Thanks for reviewnya^^

**chairun**: ketebak banget ya? Wkwkwkk. Thanks for review^^

Thanks untuk yang sudah **favorite, follow, review, readers, **dan** visitors**^^

See U~


	7. Chapter 7

**Run Away**

Author: **CLA**

Rated: **T**

Genre: **Brothership, Family, Tragedy, etc**

Disclaimer: **Seluruh cast disini milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri**

Cast: **Some of Super Junior 13+2 member. Possible for another cast.**

Warning:

**OOC, EYD, Typos, etc**

**I change some of their sure-name.**

.

.

**Terinspirasi dari: 'Family ?' by 'lyELF'**

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari yang entah ke berapa sejak Kyuhyun meninggalkan rumah keluarga Lee secara dipaksa. Sementara itu perubahan sangat dirasakan oleh keluarga Lee, dimana tak ada lagi kehangatan seperti biasanya, tak ada lagi yang membuat kekacauan, bahkan-

"Kyu! Temani hyu-"

-mereka merasa sangat kehilangan, sampai melupakan fakta jika Kyuhyun sudah pergi dari kediaman mereka.

"Hae? Kau kenapa?" Hyukjae menghampiri Donghae yang membatu di dapur. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Donghae, membuat Donghae tersadar dari dunianya.

"Ah. K-kenapa?"

"Kau kenapa?"

Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya dan menatap sekeliling, lalu menggendong bada yang sedang sibuk menjilati kakinya, seakan sedang menghibur dan mengerti perasaan Donghae.

"Kyuhyun..." gumamnya lirih. Hyukjae terdiam. Ia memang tak selama Leeteuk dan Donghae yang sudah bersama Kyuhyun, namun ia juga dapat merasakan kehilangan yang teramat sangat sekarang ini. Seakan Kyuhyun tak akan muncul lagi di hadapan mereka selamanya.

"Kyu! Temani Teuk-" Lagi-lagi sebuah suara terhenti, membuat Donghae maupun Hyukjae menoleh ke arah tangga. Mereka dapat melihat senyuman Leeteuk yang awalnya berkembang begitu lebar langsung sirna begitu saja.

"Teukkie-hyung..."

"A-ah, mian. Mungkin hyung masih mengantuk." ucap Leeteuk, berbalik badan. Sebelum ia sempat kembali ke lantai 2, Hyukjae menahan tangannya.

"Daripada hyung terus sibuk memikirkannya, lebih baik kita-"

"KYU! Kau ada di rumah? Appa Minho membawakan mainan baru! Ayo kita main ke rumah Minho! Sekalian ajak Hyuk-hyung dan yang lainnya!"

"Kyu sedang tidak ada di rumah Changminnie!" Leeteuk berujar.

"Jinjja?!"

"Ya. Dan jangan teriak-teriak di depan pintu rumah orang pagi-pagi! Kau membangunkan tetangga!" Teriak Donghae, lebih keras dibanding teriakan Changmin.

"Baiklah! Beritahu aku kalau Kyu mau main!"

"Iya!"

Setelah mendengar langkah kaki Changmin yang super berisik menjauh, ketiga orang itu menghela nafas. Hampir setiap hari Changmin berkunjung meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun, membawakan pesan Minho, ataupun Sungmin yang sering menanyakan kemana Kyuhyun mentang-mentang liburan. Banyak sekali gangguan hidup mereka.

"Sepertinya kehidupan kita tak bisa lepas dari Kyuhyun."

"Aku harap Kyu mau berkunjung kesini lagi." ujar Donghae, menyahuti perkataan Leeteuk.

"Ya, aku harap begitu." Hyukjae turut menambahkan.

Keheningan kembali melanda ketiga orang itu, bahkan bada yang biasanya berisik karena ingin diperhatikan ikut diam. Semuanya termenung, namun sesaat kemudian Hyukjae bersuara.

"Eum... Kita jadi pergi keluar?"

~Run Away~

Kyuhyun tengah berjalan mengendap-ngendap, melirik kiri dan kanan. Sebisa mungkin ia tak membuat suara antara sepatu dan rumput yang bergesekan.

Sedikit lagi. Lubang kecil itu akan tergapai.

Kyuhyun melihat sekeliling, mencari apakah ada kamera pengintai tersembunyi. Setelah dipastikan aman, ia segera berjongkok di depan pagar berlubang yang mungkin bekas binatang keluar masuk itu.

"Lebih kecil dari dugaanku..." gumam Kyuhyun. Dia terdiam sebentar, memikirkan bagian tubuh mana yang akan mempermudahnya masuk.

Kyuhyun mulai memasukkan kedua kakinya ke dalam, bergerak perlahan. Sebagian tubuhnya yang masih berada di lingkungan rumah Kim dimasukkan perlahan ke lubang itu. Kepalanya masih berputar kesana kemari, jaga-jaga ada salah satu bawahan si Kim menemukannya.

Setelah melalui berbagai perjuangan, bahkan bajunya ada yang tergores-gores hingga robek, Kyuhyun dapat bernapas lega. Ia tersenyum lebar, telah berhasil keluar dari rumah terkutuk itu. Sampai sekarang ini ia masih sanggup hidup, namun ia selalu mendengar percakapan si Kim dengan penelpon siapapun itu, membicarakan tentang Kyuhyun dan organisasi-organisasi ilegal itu. Dan ya... 2 hari dari sekarang nyawanya akan tercabut kalau saja ia tidak kabur dari rumah terkutuk itu. Beruntung sekali para pengawas terlalu meremehkannya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Mereka kira Kyuhyun tidak berani loncat dari lantai 3?

"Ya Tuhan..."

Sepertinya kemenangan masih belum mau berpihak kepada Kyuhyun sekarang. Mengapa jalan yang pernah dilaluinya saat kabur dulu di pagar kawat tajam? Walaupun pagar tak terlalu tinggi, tapi pasti sangat berbahaya.

Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri begitu melihat ada 2 ekor kucing yang sudah mati. Satu sudah tinggal separuh tubuh, satunya lagi terlihat masih baru. Tapi darah mengalir keluar dari matanya, dan tubuhnya tergores-gores entah berapa banyak. Pastilah kucing ini hendak melompat namun matanya malah tertusuk. Atau ia tersangkut?

"Bagaimana aku bisa melewatinya?" gumam Kyuhyun. Ia berputar-putar mencari barang-barang yang sepertinya berguna untuk kabur. Kadang-kadang ia mengumpulkan bunga liar yang tumbuh di sudut pagar.

"Ah! _Nice one_!"

Kyuhyun berlari mendekati kedua bangkai kucing itu dan menaburkannya bunga, sekalian mendoakannya. Setelahnya ia kembali dan mengambil tumpukan barang-barang besar. Kayu, batu, ataupun segunung plastik sampah ia ambil seluruhnya dan pergunakan sebaik-baiknya. Hasilnya memang lumayan, barang-barang itu cukup tinggi ketika disatukan.

Kyuhyun berdiri dengan gemetar. Tangannya disangkutkan dengan pagar, sementara wajahnya dijauhkan sebisa mungkin dari kawat-kawat tajam itu. Ia coba menjinjit, namun tubuhnya masih tersisa setengah dan tak sampai untuk melompat.

"Aish... Jinjja! Apakah tidak ada barang lain lagi disini?" gerutunya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas ketika ia kembali melihat sekeliling dan tak ada barang. Tunggu! Bukankah mayat kucing tadi bisa berguna?

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Ia tidak sekejam itu untuk menggunakan mayat sebagai alat bantunya. Kyuhyun masih berdiri diatas tumpukan barang tak terpakai itu dan berpikir. Ia menghela nafas, lalu berkata.

"Baiklah, hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang ada."

Kyuhyun mulai menyentuh kawat tajam itu dan menggenggamnya, sebisa mungkin kawat itu direnggangkannya untuk membuka jalan. Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan saat kawat-kawat itu menusuk tangannya, membuat darah mulai mengalir keluar telapak tangannya. Namun ia tidak peduli, yang penting ia bisa kabur sekarang. Ia masih ingin mencari tahu tentang Siwon, masih ingin bertemu keluarga Lee dan kawan-kawannya lagi, masih mau menebus banyak dosanya. Hei, dia juga mau mati bahagia di surga sana.

"Kuharap kawat-kawat ini tidak ada yang karatan."

~Run Away~

"Eomma! Minnie ke rumah Hyukkie yah?"

"Hati-hati ya! Kalau bisa sekalian ajak Hyukkie dan keluarganya makan malam disini! Eomma akan memasak yang banyak!"

"Iya eomma!"

Sungmin berjalan riang ke arah rumah Hyukjae. Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak ke rumah itu. Ia hanya pernah berapa kali mendatanginya, karena biasanya Hyukjae lah yang akan mengunjungi rumahnya.

"Ah, aku lupa bawa novel Hae!" serunya tiba-tiba, "Ah, nanti saja ah!" lanjutnya lagi. Menurutnya novel itu tak terlalu penting karena Donghae juga malas membacanya.

Melewati berbagai jalan besar dan kecil, belokan dan tanjakan, Sungmin akhirnya sampai ke depan rumah Leeteuk namun apa yang ia lihat adalah seorang anak yang menurutnya familiar.

"Kyuhyun? Untuk apa dia berdiri di depan pintu rumah?" gumam Sungmin. Ia memutuskan untuk mendekati Kyuhyun dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Kyu!"

Kyuhyun tersentak dan menoleh ke belakang. Ia menghela nafas lega begitu tau Sungminlah yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Hyukkie mana?"

"Aku tidak tau. Aku sedang terburu-buru. Mereka harus pergi dari sini."

"Wae?"

"Kujelaskan nanti! Pinjam ponselmu hyung!"

Sungmin mengeluarkan ponselnya, masih menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Ia terus memperhatikan setiap gerakan Kyuhyun. Dari menelpon keberadaan Hyukjae, sampai menelpon... polisi.

"Hae-hyung bilang dia sedang di Kone Beans bersama yang lainnya. Hyung kembalilah! Aku harus pergi!" Kyuhyun hendak berlari namun Sungmin menahan tangannya.

"Aku ikut!"

"Tidak hyung! Tidak boleh!"

"Aku mau main dengan Hyukkie!"

"Lain kali saja!"

"Tidak! Aku mau menemui Hyukkie!"

"Tapi ini berbahaya hyung!" Kyuhyun membentak, membuat Sungmin tersentak kaget. Kyuhyun langsung memberikan ponsel Sungmin yang ia lupa kembalikan dan menghela nafas. Melihat Sungmin yang memaksa, Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya lari bersama.

"YA! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!"

"Panjang! Kujelaskan nanti!"

~Run Away~

"Kyu! Kenapa bajumu basah seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun berkali-kali menetralisir nafasnya. Ia melirik jam dan ponsel Sungmin bergantian. Berbagai kalimat mulai dari saling melepas rindu sampai menanyakan luka-luka ditubuhnya tak pernah putus.

"Kau kenapa sih Kyu? Lagipula mengapa kau bisa kesini? Mana appa mu?"

"Dia bukan appa-ku." sanggah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menarik nafas. Mungkin ini saatnya ia menceritakan segalanya.

"Kalian ingat hyung yang kuceritakan?"

Leeteuk dan Donghae mengangguk sementara Sungmin dan Hyukjae hanya diam.

"Dia... Si tua Kim itu yang menyebabkannya mati!" Nafas Kyuhyun terlihat tak stabil. Ketara sekali Kyuhyun sedang melepaskan amarahnya. Semuanya menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Dia... dia memungut anak-anak terlantar dan membuat mereka percaya kalau dia adalah anak yang baik. Setiap ia kehabisan satu anak ia akan mengambil anak yang lain. Aku sudah berulang kali menguping pembicaraannya. Bukan hanya Siwon-hyung dan aku yang menjadi korban, tapi banyak anak-anak yang sudah ia korbankan sebelumnya. Ia memberikan anak-anak berusia 10 tahun sebagai kelinci percobaan dan menerima milyaran uang sebagai imbalannya!"

"Mungkin kau salah dengar Kyu." Leeteuk mencoba berpikir positif dan berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun malah menatapnya tajam.

"Hyung lebih mempercayai dia?! Dia bahkan orang yang menyebabkan istrinya sendiri bunuh diri! Belakangan ini aku juga baru tau kalau dia yang menyebabkan kedua orang tuaku mati!" Kyuhyun berteriak, membuat seisi cafe menatapnya. Hyukjae dan Sungmin meminta maaf kepada seluruh pelanggan dan pegawai, mengatakan Kyuhyun hanya sedang ber-akting.

"Lalu... apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Leeteuk membuka mulut setelah beberapa saat situasi hening.

"Menunggu mereka disini. Aku harap polisi benar-benar menjawab panggilanku." Kyuhyun menjawab berusaha tenang.

"Lalu bagaimana jika mereka tidak datang?"

"Lari dari sini dan cari kantor polisi terdekat."

"Kalau kau tertangkap?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Berarti memang seharusnya aku mati."

Keadaan kembali hening. Kyuhyun hanya menatap detik jam sementara yang lain menatapnya khawatir walau sebenarnya mereka juga khawatir terhadap diri mereka sendiri. Bagaimana kalau mereka ditahan demi mendapatkan Kyuhyun seperti di film?

"Darimana kau yakin mereka akan kesini Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memberikan ponselnya, membuat yang lain menatapnya bingung.

"Ini. Mereka memasang pelacak. Aku tau mereka sedikit bermain-main denganku karena itu aku juga bermain dengan mereka. Pelacak ini tidak kulepas. Karena aku tau mereka akan mengikutiku. Dan aku yakin kalau mereka mengira aku tak tau ada pelacak ini." Kyuhyun menjelaskan, sebelum kembali menghela nafas. "Maaf menarik kalian semua dalam masalah ini-"

"Tidak apa-apa kita keluarga kan?" Leeteuk tersenyum memotong perkataan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan sesaat kemudian melihat kendaraan yang biasanya dipakai oleh Kim Kibum dan anak buahnya, membuat senyumnya memudar.

"Wow. Aku tak menyangka mereka datang lebih cepat daripada perkiraanku. Hyungdeul jangan keluar. Bantu aku hubungi polisi saja."

Kyuhyun keluar dari Kone Beans dan memasang pose menantang, membuat Kim Kibum geram namun sedetik kemudian menyeringai. Ia keluar dari dalam mobil dan menatap Kyuhyun dari atas ke bawah.

"Berani kabur lagi huh? Kau sudah tau semuanya kan?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh." Kyuhyun tertawa, "Bukankah kau menjualku? Ayo! Kenapa tak menangkapku?"

"Kau kira aku bodoh? Kau menyerahkan diri seperti ini pasti ada yang bermasalah. Ah tidak. Masalah untukku."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil dan kembali menatap Kibum menantang. Kibum bersandar di mobilnya dan mengangkat jarinya, mengisyaratkan sesuatu kepada anak buahnya.

"Maaf Kyu. Sepertinya kau sudah terlalu banyak memberontak." Anak buah Kibum mulai mengeluarkan pistol dari jas mereka, membuat Leeteuk dan para pengunjung cafe lainnya kaget melihat adanya senjata api. Kyuhyun tetap menyeringai meskipun dalam hatinya sangat resah. Ia tidak tau kalau mereka akan tega membunuhnya di tempat.

"Bagaimana kalau aku langsung membawa tubuh tak bernyawamu saja?"

Suara tembakan mulai terdengar. Beruntung Kyuhyun bisa menghindar dan sama sekali tak terkena peluru. Para pengunjung cafe terlihat panik di dalam. Kyuhyun tak peduli yang penting ia bisa mengulur waktu untuk kedatangan polisi dan memastikan para hyungnya selamat.

"Hei Kyu. Aku malas melihatmu menghindar terus. Dan sepertinya pemandangan ini akan jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada melihatmu menghindari peluru." Kyuhyun panik saat melihat Kibum juga mulai mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mengarahkannya kearah Leeteuk, Donghae, Sungmin dan Hyukjae duduk. Kyuhyun memperkirakan orang yang dibidik Kibum adalah Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun sangat merutuki kebodohan hyungnya yang malah terpaku disitu.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggalmu kepada hyung tersayang kedua Kyu~"

"JANGAN!"

DOR

Kibum tersenyum puas melihat orang yang sebenarnya ia bidik terkapar di tanah. Ia hendak mendekati Kyuhyun kalau saja tak terdengar bungi sirine polisi yang membuatnya harus bergegas kabur.

Kyuhyun sendiri dapat mendengar teriakan para penghuni cafe yang terdengar sampai luar, tak terkecuali teriakan hyungdeulnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lega. Yang ia tau, ia mendengar sirine polisi, Kibum tak sempat membawanya pergi, dan hyungnya bisa diselamatkan.

Kyuhyun melirik jendela cafe tempat hyungdeulnya duduk dan tersenyum sebelum menutup matanya. Rencananya memang gagal semua tapi setidaknya ia bisa menyelamatkan hyungdeulnya dan menyerahkan segalanya kepada polisi sekarang.

~Run Away~

"Teukkie-hyung!"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan dan melihat sekeliling. Donghae sedang berlari keluar ruangan dan ada Minho serta Changmin di sisi kasur. Kyuhyun tak tau tempat ini dimana, yang jelas ia merasa sulit untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Kyu! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"  
Changmin berteriak, membuat telinga Kyuhyun agak sakit. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, masih tak sanggup membuka suaranya.

"A-aku..."

"Kau di rumahku Kyu." Minho menjawab seakan tau apa yang Kyuhyun hendak ucapkan. "Appa-ku dokter kau ingat?"

"Ta... pi... K-kena... pa..?"

"Ayolah Kyu! Semua orang pasti lebih memilih hal-hal gratis! Kau mau membayar rumah sakit yang mahal itu?" seru Minho. Changmin memutar bola matanya malas. Belakangan ini Minho sama gilanya dengan Changmin, mungkin sewaktu di Jepang sempat terbentur sesuatu.

"Berapa... lama...?"

"Huh? Oh. Kau sudah berbaring disini 3 hari. Habisnya kau tidak mau sadar sih. Memang apa yang membuatmu tak mau buka mata?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan tidak tau. Ia mencoba mendudukkan dirinya walaupun kesulitan. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan masih agak sakit. Apalagi Kyuhyun 3 hari tak merasakan air mengalir di tenggorokannya, membuatnya sulit mengucap kata.

"Kalau kau mau tau Kyu, kau hampir terinfeksi karena karat dan tembakan itu bersarang di perutmu jadi jangan coba-coba melakukan hal-hal yang aneh atau lukamu terbuka lagi." jelas Changmin. Kyuhyun membulatkan mulutnya dan melihat kearah perutnya.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang mati kemarin-marin. Hyuk-hyung sampai mogok berbicara bahkan Hae-hyung ikut-ikutan. Kedua hyungmu itu benar-benar..." keluh Changmin. Minho mengangguki ucapan Changmin sementara Kyuhyun tersenyum lemas.

"A... ir..."

"Oh iya aku lupa! Pantas saja kau seperti tidak hidup. Kau tidak minum air." Minho memberikan segelas air untuk Kyuhyun minum. Rasanya lega bagi Kyuhyun saat air itu melewati tenggorokannya bahkan ia sampai menambah minum berkali-kali.

"Aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau kau kembung. Ah iya. Hadiahmu dari Jepang masih ada di kamar. Tunggu sebentar."

Kyuhyun memegang tangan Minho, mencegahnya. Minho menatapnya bingung sementara Kyuhyun tengah berdeham, membersihkan (?) tenggorokannya.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak mau *ehem* berduaan sama monster ini." Kyuhyun menunjuk Changmin. Kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak sedang sakit, sudah pasti ia gigit jarinya.

"Tidak penting." Minho tertawa.

"Bagaimana di Jepang? Menyenangkan? Kau ngapain saja disana?"

Minho memutar-mutar bola matanya, mengingat apa saja yang dilakukannya disana. Setiap ia mengingat sesuatu, ia langsung menceritakannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ah... Jadi kau menemani appa-mu menangani seorang pasien? Kenapa sampai dibawa ke Jepang?"

"Entah. Dia tidak bangun-bangun sejak appa menemukannya. Kukira dia sudah mati tapi jantungnya masih berdetak."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia lagi-lagi mengambil air dan meminumnya, seakan berpuluh tahun tidak menenggak air. Bahkan Changmin sampai menegur karena takut Kyuhyun akan bolak-balik ke toilet dan merepotkannya.

"Ah iya. Pasiennya cakep loh. Mungkin aku rela memiliki kakak sepertinya. Sumpah, itu pasien paling cakep yang pernah kulihat." Minho berujar seru. Kyuhyun dan Changmin menatap Minho heran dan menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Jangan-jangan kau naksir sama pasiennya." terka Changmin.

"Aniya. Pasiennya namja."

"Kan memungkinkan juga."

"YA!"

~Run Away~

Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah berlarian kearah manapun. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun kabur saat disuruh menenggak vitamin. Demi apapun, vitamin termasuk dalam list makanan yang ia benci bersama obat-obatan. Lagipula menurutnya vitamin termasuk dalam bangsa obat-obatan.

Kyuhyun tak lelah berputar-putar mengelilingi rumah- sebut saja mansion Minho karena ukurannya yang luar biasa mengingat keluarga Minho sangat kaya. Menurutnya, vitamin adalah salah satu benda yang wajib dihindari. Dari Leeteuk, pembantu sampai Minho sendiri sudah bersiaga di setiap tempat namun kepanikan Kyuhyun membuatnya menjadi gesit dan mampu menghindari seluruh orang yang menghadangnya. Tempo hari Kyuhyun sudah berhasil mengumpat di suatu tempat namun akhirnya ketahuan dan itu berarti saatnya mengganti markas baru.

BLAM

Kali ini Kyuhyun memasuki sebuah ruangan yang entah itu apa Kyuhyun tak peduli. Kyuhyun membaca terdapat larangan saat memasuki ruangan itu tapi ia tetap memasukinya. Seperti biasa, ia memasuki ruang manapun seenaknya agar terhindar dari vitamin-vitamin itu.

"Hae-hyung! Min-hyung! Kalian ketemu Kyu?"

"Tadi kami sempat menemukannya namun anak itu langsung lari saat ia melihat kami. Kau sendiri Chang?"

"Tadi Minho bilang dia lari ke daerah sini. Tapi aku malah bertemu kalian."

"Minho sedang apa?"

"Entah. Dia sedang memonitori cctv, mencari kemana Kyu lari."

"Hei. Apa menurutmu ia memasuki ruangan terlarang ini?"

Kyuhyun yang bersembunyi di balik pintu kembali berkeringat dingin. Ia berkomat-kamit tidak jelas, berdoa agar tidak ketahuan. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan muncul kalau mereka mengaku menyerah untuk menyuruhnya minum vitamin.

"Kurasa tidak mungkin. Dia kan bisa membaca, harusnya menghindari ruangan ini. Mana tau ruangan ini... hiii seram."

"Y-YA! Changmin! Tunggu! Mana mungkin rumah Minho ada- YAA! Sungmin tunggu!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega saat mendengar derap langkah kaki mereka yang menjauh. Ia mengedarkan pandangan sekeliling takut-takut. Ia benar-benar tidak tau ini ruangan apa. Jangan-jangan memang menyeramkan.

Tapi bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau belum mencoba. Ia melangkah, memasuki ruangan lebih dalam hingga akhirnya sampai ke ujung ruangan dan mendapati adanya sesosok manusia yang entah hidup atau tidak terbaring di atas kasur. Kyuhyun bergidik. Jangan-jangan ruangan ini sebenarnya kamar mayat.

Tapi sekali lagi, bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau tidak ingin mencari tau. Rasa penasaran membuatnya tak sadar kalau ia sudah melangkah lebih maju mendekati sosok itu. Lagi-lagi pikiran Kyuhyun mulai aneh-aneh mengingat ruangan itu tak terlalu terang dan sosok itu tak terlalu terlihat rupanya.

Jangan-jangan itu makhluk halus?

Atau lebih seram, zombie?

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan kembali mendekati sosok itu. Perlahan, perlahan, sangat perlahan, berharap sosok itu tidak bangun tiba-tiba dan menerkam Kyuhyun seperti di televisi. Semakin mendekat mata Kyuhyun semakin menyipit, takut akan apa yang ia akan lihat nanti. Dalam hati Kyuhyun berdoa agar sosok ini tidak tiba-tiba melotot sekaligus mengutuk kakinya yang memaksa mendekati sosok itu.

1

2

3

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan bersiap menutupnya kembali, namun tidak jadi karena ia justru membelalakkan matanya.

Ya Tuhan, dunia memang sempit.

Ia menelusuri rupa makhluk itu dan mencoba menyentuhnya, lalu mencubit kulitnya sendiri. Kyuhyun meringis. Ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Fakta itu membuat mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca sekarang.

Bagaimana tidak? Sosok itu... sosok yang sangat dikenali Kyuhyun walaupun beratus tahun mereka tak bertemu, akhirnya kembali muncul di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Choi Siwon.

Ya. Kyuhyun sangat tidak percaya akan hal ini. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya dan berlari keluar, meninggalkan sosok itu sendiri.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun kabur dari persembunyiannya walaupun mereka belum mengaku menyerah. Kyuhyun berlari menuju tempat yang memungkinkan adanya keberadaan Minho. Saat menemukannya, ia langsung menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Minho, membuatnya pusing.

"Stop stop stop! Aku pusing!" keluh Minho. Kyuhyun menghentikkan aksinya, berharap saat Minho tidak merasa pusing lagi ia mampu menjawab semua pertanyaan yang akan Kyuhyun berikan padanya.

"Nah karena kau sudah disini kau harus minum-"

"Hentikan Min! Jangan pedulikan itu dulu, ada yang lebih penting!"

Minho menatap Kyuhyun kaget, tidak menyangka melihat perubahan ekspresi anak itu yang jauh lebih serius dari biasanya. Ia diam, menunggu apa yang akan di lanjutkan Kyuhyun.

"Terserah kau mau mengajak yang lain atau tidak, tapi yang penting sekarang ikut aku!" Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Minho menuju ke ruangan ia menemukan sesosok makhluk yang mirip dengan kakaknya. Minho membulatkan matanya saat tau ruangan mana yang Kyuhyun tuju.

"Kyu! Jangan kesitu! Kau mau apa? Bahkan aku tidak pernah memasukinya!"

"Tenang saja Min, tidak ada yang berbahaya ataupun menyeramkan!" Kyuhyun meyakinkan dan langsung menarik Minho memasuki ruanhan itu. Kyuhyun menunjuk ke sosok yang tengah terbaring di kasur dan bertanya,

"Kau kenal?"

Minho mengangguk. Sekilas Kyuhyun terlihat sangat kecewa. Jika Minho kenal, berarti kemungkinan makhluk itu adalah Siwon sangat sedikit bukan?

"Dia pasien yang dibawa ke Jepang waktu itu Kyu. Yang kuceritakan."

"Dimana ayahmu menemukannya?"

Minho mengendikkan bahu. "Entah. Aku hanya tau dia menemukannya di tempat mengerikan. Kata appa aku tidak perlu tau. Memang kenapa?"

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati sosok mirip Choi Siwon tersebut dan kembali mengelus wajahnya. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca saat melihat selang-selang infus yang tertancap di tubuh kurus kakaknya. Terakhir kali ia melihat Siwon, tubuhnya jauh, jauh lebih berisi. Tak seperti sekarang. Seperti tinggal tulang berlapiskan kulit.

"Kau... masih ingat tentang kakakku?"

Minho berdiri di samping Kyuhyun dan menggumamkan kata iya. Ia menunggu Kyuhyun untuk berbicara lebih lanjut karena ia tau, kalau Kyuhyun sudah bertanya pasti ada yang penting.

"Kalau kubilang sosok kakakku persis seperti dia, kau percaya?"

Minho membulatkan matanya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dan sosok itu bergantian. Jika diperhatikan memang ada sedikit kemiripan. Ia menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"K-Kyu..."

"Eum... aku tidak yakin juga. Karena itu bawalah aku menghadap ayahmu. Aku butuh memastikan kebenarannya. Lagipula jika ia memanglah kakakku, aku penasaran kenapa ia masih tidak bangun-bangun."

"Tentu! Ayo kita telepon appa!"

~Run Away~

5 minggu berlalu dan Kyuhyun kembali memasuki ruangan itu. Ruangan yang terlihat lebih cerah dikarenakan sinar matahari yang dapat menembusnya, ruangan yang jauh lebih sejuk karena adanya angin berhembus, ruangan yang jauh lebih menenangkan dibandingkan beberapa minggu lalu yang begitu menyeramkan.

Kyuhyun menduduki pinggir ranjang. Ia menatap wajah itu tanpa bosan. Kyuhyun selalu berharap seorang Choi Siwon segera terbangun. Bukan berarti ia akan melupakan Leeteuk dan yang lainnya, hanya saja bukankah keluarganya akan semakin lengkap dengan kehadiran Siwon?

"Wonnie-hyung~ kapan kau bangun? Kyu merindukanmu hyung." Kyuhyun berucap lirih. Meskipun ia telah menemukan Siwon, bukankah tak berarti jika kakaknya tak kunjung bangkit?

Kyuhyun masih ingat saat-saat ia menuntut penjelasan dari ayah Minho. Menurut apa yang dijelaskannya, Kyuhyun seratus persen yakin bahwa orang ini adalah Choi Siwon, kakaknya. Kyuhyun juga sangat bersyukur Kibum dan kelompotannya, SEMUANYA, tertangkap. Bahkan Kyuhyun lebih berharap polisi membunuh mereka semua. Sayang sekali mereka hanya ditahan walaupun seumur hidup.

"Kyu! Makan dulu! Biar aku yang menjaga hyung-mu!"

"Aku tidak percaya dengamu Changmin!" canda Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, aku membawa Hae-hyung! Bagaimana?"

"Dia membuatku semakin tak yakin. Bagaimana dengan Hyuk-hyung saja?"

"Baiklah. Hyuk-hyung ada di sebelah Donghae. Biarkan kami masuk."

Kyuhyun berdiri dan menarik perlahan genggamannya untuk menarik pintu. Namun Kyuhyun malah mematung di tempat saat tangan itu agak bergerak, seolah tak ingin melepas genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Min! Min! Panggil appa Minho cepat! Wonnie-hyung bergerak!"

"Wow Kyu. Kukira hyungmu itu mayat hidup tak bisa bergerak."

"Aku serius Min! Hae-hyung! Hyuk-hyung! Tolong bantu panggilkan!"

Kyuhyun mendengar langkah ketiga orang itu menjauh. Kamar tamu yang sekarang berfungsi sebagai kamar pasien ini hanya memiliki satu jendela besar menghadap alam, karena itu ia tak bisa melihat siapapun yang berada di luar kamar.

Kyuhyun melihat mulut Siwon yang bergerak-gerak kecil walau matanya tak kunjung membuka. Otak cerdas Kyuhyun berusaha menangkap apa yang diucapkan Siwon, sekalipun Siwon hanya mengigau.

_'Kyu... __Hyun'_

Kyuhyun kembali duduk di sisi ranjang dan menatap wajah hyung-nya. Siwon hanya mengucapkan satu kata yang sama berkali-kali. Kyuhyun.

"Iya hyung. Kyu disini. Selamanya Kyu akan menunggu hyung bangun. Hyung cepatlah bangun. Akan kukenalkan hyung dengan teman-teman baru."

Kyuhyun melihat bibir Siwon yang melukiskan senyum. Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Selamanya. Aku akan menunggumu hyung."

.

.

.

**END****  
**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Maaf ya laut typo-nya. Maaf ya ending gantung ga jelas. Maaf ga bales review. Maaf cla mau kabur.

Imajinasi cla mentok sampe sini aja sih soalnya. Ga bisa dipaksa lagi u,u

Thanks for prev chap reviewer:

**92Line** | **Jmhyewon** | **J. clou** | **ratnasparkyu** | **AngeLeeteuk** | **Guest** | **Arum Junnie** | **Gyurievil** | **Blackyuline** | **Anik0405** | **riekyumidwife** | **chairun**

Thanks udah betah baca ff ini

Thanks untuk yang sudah **favorite, follow, review, readers, **dan** visitors**^^

See U~


End file.
